The Invisible Chronicle
by Nao Vermillion
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata tidak pernah menyangka bahwa kebahagiannya diraup dalam semalam. Seluruh Sektenya dibantai, dan dia menjadi satu-satunya yang selamat. Demi membalaskan dendam atas darah para Hyuuga, Hinata mencuri pusaka kuno demi membangkitkan iblis tertinggi berjuluk 'dia yang tidak diinginkan'. Berjalan dalam jalan bernama dendam, satu-persatu kronik terkuak.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary : **

**Hyuuga Hinata tidak pernah menyangka bahwa kebahagiannya diraup dalam semalam. Seluruh Sektenya dibantai, dan dia menjadi satu-satunya yang selamat.**

**Demi membalaskan dendam atas darah para Hyuuga, Hinata mencuri pusaka kuno demi membangkitkan iblis tertinggi berjuluk 'dia yang tidak diinginkan'.**

**Uzumaki Naruto terbangun setelah sekian tahun tersegel di antara dua dunia. Masalahnya, dia terbangun tanpe menghirup udara bebas, melainkan terikat kontrak 'Tuan Pelayan' dengan seorang gadis berdarah Hyuuga; keturunan yang dulu menyegelnya.**

**Berjalan dalam jalan bernama dendam, satu-persatu kronik terkuak.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Drama, Fantasy, Tragedy, Suspense, Mistery**

**Pair : [Naruto U. Hinata H] Neji H**

**.**

**.**

**Cerita ini dibuat dengan tidak menginginkan keuntungan materiil apa pun**

**.**

**Naruto milik Kishimoto Masashi-sensei**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Invisible Chronicle**

**Bab 1: Dia Yang Tidak Diinginkan**

Berita kematian _dia yang tidak diinginkan _menyebar ke seluruh dunia melebihi kecepatan penyebaran api. Dari Kultivator, orang kaya hingga yang paling miskin membicarakannya. Takjub. Bagaimana ada yang bisa menghabisi _dia yang tidak diinginkan? _Semua orang tahu bahwa kekuatan iblis itu mengerikan. Dia bahkan tidak perlu menjentikkan jari, tetapi orang-orang bisa mati hanya dengan berada di sekitarnya. Misterius. Belum pernah ada berita semengerikan ini sejak beberapa dekade.

Jadi dengan tidak bisa didekati atau disentuh, bagaimana dia bisa mati?

Namun, siapa yang peduli? Apa pun itu, bagaimana mereka membunuhnya, maka tidak akan menjadi masalah. Terlepas dari ancaman mengerikan adalah sesuatu yang patut disyukuri. Kematian _dia yang tidak diinginkan _perlu dirayakan.

Rumor mengatakan, pemimpin Klan Lin Hyuuga berhasil meleburnya menjadi abu. Atas kemenangan ini, dunia Kultivasi memberi anugerah; menjadikannya pemimpin Sekte yang baru di antara semua Sekte.

Usut punya usut, Otsutsuki Hamura selaku guru pembimbingnya berbalik melawan. Menjadi salah satu orang yang mengambil peran besar.

Kematian _dia yang tidak diinginkan _menjadi topik hangat. Berita tidak konvensional mulai meluncur. Semakin tidak masuk akal, tetapi jika itu menyangkut _dia, _maka apa pun itu akan berubah logis. Tidak ada tindak kejahatan yang melebihi kejahatannya. Tidak terhitung nyawa yang mati di bawah kaki dan tangannya. Ratusan? Itu bahkan lebih dari tiga ribu. Semua makhluk tidak bersalah harus menemui ajal; baik yang tua atau muda, yang kuat atau lemah, apa pun yang memiliki nyawa akan terenggut.

Berubah menjadi abu masihlah bagus, padahal dengan kejahatan tersebut, _dia _patut menghilang tanpa sisa. Dengan jiwa yang tercabik-cabik.

Maka demi menjaga kestabilan tatanan dunia Kultivasi, para pemimpin Sekte besar melakukan ritual pencegahan. Memasang pendeteksi kalau-kalau jiwanya kembali, meski semua orang tahu kalau tindakan ini sia-sia. Pasalnya, jika _dia _kembali, _dia _harus menemukan tubuh yang sangat ideal, yang bisa menampung kekuatan dan jiwanya. Lagi pula, tidak ada orang sehebat itu yang tidak memiliki akal untuk menukarkan jiwanya dengan iblis.

Tidak akan ada yang tetap abadi, manusia tetap akan kembali ke tanah. Dan legenda hanya akan menjadi legenda.

.

**| 18 Tahun Kemudian |**

**Green Leaf – Sekte Lin Hyuuga**

Hujan pertama jatuh di bulan Oktober. Rinainya akan pudar menjelang sore, setelah itu matahari kembali merekah. Perlahan melintas untuk menyisakan sisa edarnya di barat. Berubah biru kemudian gelap akan merajai angkasa.

Tanah Green Leaf kini kembali pada musim terbaiknya. Para penduduk di bawah bukit Green Leaf, lebih tepatnya kota Clover akan mulai menanam benih, membuat tanggul untuk menahan air bah. Green Leaf sendiri terletak di bagian timur, tempat terbaik yang mendapat banyak cahaya. Tanahnya subur, dan segala macam jenis sayuran berasal dari sana. Jika ada satu kesenangan yang luput, itu adalah arak. Para penduduk Green Leaf tidak suka membuat diri menjadi mabuk, tidak sadar dan melakukan hal-hal tercela.

Jika membicarakan Green Leaf, maka orang akan langsung merujuk ke satu Klan yang mendominasi, yang membentuk sebuah Sekte agung bernama Lin Hyuuga.

Di balik pepohonan, tanah bertingkat menjulang. Ribuan anak tangga yang terbuat dari susunan bebatuan, berkelok dari bawah hingga atas. Jejak air hujan masih belum menghilang, bergelayut di daun dan dahan. Aroma tanah yang khas menguap, membawa kerinduan sejak hujan tahun kemarin.

Di sanalah bangunan agung Sekte Lin Hyuuga berdiri. Dinding-dindingnya terbuat dari kayu. Tanah yang tidak rata, memaksa susunan bangunan itu menjadi bertingkat. Menelusuri anak tangga tersebut, akan berakhir di aula kebesaran yang berada di puncak. Tempat para murid mendengarkan kuliah dari Guru atau pemimpin Sekte.

Tidak jauh dari aula, dibalik densitas pohon, terdapat tanah lapang. Sengaja diratakan untuk tempat pelatihan panahan atau berkuda.

Hujan yang turun, memaksa murid Sekte Lin untuk berteduh di aula. Mendengarkan kuliah tentang energi alam dan kegelapan. Siapa yang menjadi pelopor ternama dan siapa yang tersohor akan penyimpangannya.

.

Jika ada orang yang bertanya apa yang paling indah di Sekte Lin, maka jawabannya adalah _Hiasheyi, _Hiashi Putri, Hyuuga Hinata.

Hinata memiliki mata serupa batu ametis, bulu matanya lentik dengan sorot mata lembut. Buku jarinya kecil, ramping. Setiap berbicara, pipi putihnya akan berubah kemerahan, bak buah plum yang baru merekah di puncak musimnya. Sebuah kecantikan yang tidak bisa dibatalkan.

Menjelang sore, dia akan selalu berada di depan pintu aula. Sambil sesekali menyampirkan anak rambut di telinga, netranya mengintip ingin tahu. Dia senang mencari punggung lebar nan dingin milik sepupunya; Hyuuga Neji.

Neji berperawakan kaku, cenderung dingin dan irit bicara. Sungguh keajaiban mimiknya bisa berubah, lebih lembut dan menyorot penuh kasih sayang. Sayangnya, pandangan ini hanya dia tunjukkan pada sepupu tersayangnya, yang selalu disanjung dan dijaga layaknya permata.

Kuliah masih di tengah-tengah, tetapi fokus para murid teralihkan. Daripada mendengar penjelasan yang tidak ada habisnya, akan sangat menyenangkan untuk bisa bertatap dengan putri Hyuuga.

Hiashi terbatuk. "Energi di sana lebih kuat dari pada si tua yang meluangkan waktu mengajarkan kebajikan." Ujarnya penuh sindiran. Dia menatap anak murid kebanggaan yang merupakan putra mendiang Hizashi. Neji bahkan tidak mengedipkan mata, fokusnya benar-benar sempurna.

Samar-samar, Hiashi tersenyum. "Hujan sudah reda. Sedikit putaran bisa menghangatkan tubuh. Memperlancar sirkulasi darah dan mempercepat metabolisme."

Semua murid kaku. Sambil meneguk ludah, berangsur-angsur mereka berdiri. Berbaris rapi untuk mulai berlari menuruni Green Leaf. Mengitari bukit secepat mungkin dan kembali sebelum makan malam.

Hinata terkekeh pelan. "Kakak tidak ikut serta?" tanyanya dengan senyum jahil.

Neji mengenakan sepatunya. Memandang ke depan. "Kau pernah membayangkan Kakakmu ini berada di sana? Apa itu sangat menyenangkan?"

"Bagaimana mungkin aku berani?"

"Kau baru saja menyuarakan isi kepalamu, Hinata."

Senyum yang sejak tadi ditahan, akhirnya mengembang. Hinata benar-benar terhibur hanya dengan mengusik Neji.

Melihat Neji berjalan menjauh, Hinata buru-buru mengejar. Mengekor di belakang, meniru cara berjalannya, langkah demi langkah.

"Berjalanlah di tempat yang seharusnya. Lihat ke depan, perhatikan pijakanmu."

Hinata melompat, mendarat di samping Neji sambil menunjukkan deretan giginya. "Kakak menjadi tidak sabaran."

"Aku tidak merasa begitu."

"Kakak menolak mengatakannya."

"Aku tidak pernah menolak mengatakan apa pun. Berbicara apa yang perlu dan tidak perlu."

"Kakak menolak lamaran dari keluarga Yang. Apa itu tidak termasuk?"

Langkah Neji berhenti. Menyebabkan hawa dingin merambat ke pori-pori Hinata. Gadis itu sadar kesalahan apa yang baru saja dia lakukan. Namun, belum sempat satu suara dia buat, Neji sudah menghela napas. "Kategorinya berbeda. Belajarlah untuk membedakan hal-hal kecil. Putri Hyuuga setidaknya harus sedikit menunjukkan integritas kalau menginginkan untuk dipinang."

Jika Hinata tidak sengaja, maka kali ini Neji melakukan pukulan secara terang-terangan. Serangan balik tanpa peringatan. Dan sayang, Hinata bukan tipe yang akan diam.

"Seorang putri tentu tidak harus lebih pintar dari pihak suami. Jika ini benar-benar terjadi, maka semua pria pastilah banyak dicurangi. Tatanan dunia akan berbalik, pertentangan."

Dan inilah yang membuat Neji bisa menarik segaris senyum tipis. Di antara banyaknya gadis, sosok Hinata yang paling bersinar. Bagai menyibak ribuan belantara demi menemukan intan permata.

.

Siang ini, Hiashi baru saja selesai rapat dengan para tetua karena sebentar lagi akan ada pemilihan. Pemimpin Sekte dari semua Sekte akan dipilih ulang untuk periode lima tahun ke depan. Dan Hiashi selaku pemimpin yang masih aktif, yang kini menduduki singgasana tersebut, harus mencalonkan kembali.

Awalnya, Hiashi menolak. Dia berpendapat, memberikan hak pada yang lebih muda akan menjadi langkah bijak. Namun para tetua menolak. Neji belum memiliki status kuat—padahal—secara tidak langsung itu adalah balasan akibat penolakan Neji beberapa tempo lalu.

Tetua ingin segera mengusir Neji, membuangnya sejauh mungkin dari Sekte Lin. Karena bagi mereka, Neji adalah aib. Hisazhi sudah menuai apa yang ditabur, mati muda. Jadi sudah sewajarnya Neji ikut bertanggung jawab. Sebagai bentuk tafakur dari kesalahan orang tuanya.

Jadi jika ditarik kesimpulan, rupanya, penolakan lamaran bukanlah masalah sepele. Hiashi tidak ingin memikirkan ini, tetapi para tetua terus mendesaknya.

Hiashi adalah seorang ayah. Dia sudah memeluk mereka sejak ditinggal sosok Ibunda. Menaungi mereka dengan kasih sayang, sebanyak yang dia bisa.

Setelah makan malam, di pavilium utara; ruang pribadi pemimpin Sekte, Neji dipanggil.

"Kau bisa menebak apa yang akan aku katakan, Neji. Sejujurnya, aku juga tidak ingin mengatakan ini." Hiashi mengusap bibir cangkir, menatap pantulan wajahnya sendiri. Gusar.

"Neji ... pilihlah satu gadis untuk kau pinang, aku akan mengatur lamaran untukmu."

Hiashi mengalihkan netranya hanya untuk melihat wajah Neji yang mengeras. "Paman, maafkan aku. Namun aku belum memiliki keinginan untuk menikah."

"Kenapa kau tidak jujur pada dirimu sendiri? Aku lihat suasana hatimu sedikit membaik."

"Bukan berarti aku tidak mau. Aku hanya belum, belum ... paman."

"Menunggu waktu yang tepat?"

"Apakah seperti itu memang ada? Apakah Paman pikir orang sepertiku pantas mendapatkan kesempatan?"

"Mengapa bisa tidak ada? Jawabannya tentu tergantung padamu. Menciptakan peluang adalah hal pertama yang harus dilakukan. Jadi ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan pantas atau tidak pantas mendapat kesempatan."

Kali ini, Neji tidak langsung menjawab. Pandangan matanya menurun, tetapi guratannya tidak sama. Sesuatu dalam dirinya melonjak. Perkataan Hiashi seperti menyulut kobaran api di dadanya.

Untuk sesaat, telapak tangan Hiashi tiba-tiba berkeringat. "Neji?"

"Jika itu adalah keinginan Paman, maka aku akan melakukannya." Laki-laki itu berdiri, memosisikan kedua tangan di dada kemudian membungkuk satu kali.

Setelah apa yang terjadi, menyuarakan keinginannya, Hiashi tidak merasa senang. Berulang kali dia mengusap telapak tangannya, mencoba mengambil teh di cangkir, tetapi tidak bisa. Tangannya gemetar, menyebabkan cangkir bermotif bunga lavendel itu terjatuh, pecah.

.

Air kolam beriak saat batu kerikil memasuki teritorialnya. Batu yang dilempar dengan tempo tidak pasti, menciptakan nada tersendiri di telinga.

Neji memejamkan mata, mendengarkan irama yang dia ciptakan. Dadanya membusung, melepas udara secara perlahan.

Pernikahan adalah hal tabu di telinganya. Belum memiliki pencapaian, sama halnya dengan mencoreng wajah sendiri. Terlebih mempermalukan diri di depan Hinata, bukanlah yang dia inginkan.

Dia hendak melemparkan kerikil lagi, meraba sisi kanan hanya untuk tidak menemukan apa pun.

"Mencari batu tambahan?" seseorang menyapa, berdiri menjulang di sisi kanan, menutupi cahaya.

Neji mengernyit. "Aku tidak merasa mengundangmu."

Orang itu meletakkan segenggam kerikil. Melemparkan satu ke kolam sebelum ikut duduk tepat di samping Neji.

"Merenung lagi?" orang itu kembali melanjutkan, "pernikahan?"

Neji mengambil kerikil, menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat.

"Aku tidak percaya tidak ada satu, DaiGuan-Jun yang terhormat."

"Meski ada satu, itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan kedatanganmu, Itachi." Wajah Neji mengeras, sorot matanya berubah tajam seiring dengan lemparan yang semakin jauh.

"Aku datang membawa surat untuk Pemimpin Sekte, bukan untuk menghiburmu. Jangan salah paham."

Neji berhenti. Surat dari Itachi pastilah berisi undangan perkumpulan, konferensi persiapan pemilihan.

"Kau tidak akan datang?" Itachi melanjutkan.

"Paman tidak harus membawaku. Ada banyak murid yang bersedia mengawalnya untuk datang."

"Tapi kau yang terbaik."

Neji tersenyun samar. Kata terbaik, entah sejak kapan sudah sangat akrab di telinga. Namun pada kenyataannya, dia masih berada di posisi empat daftar tuan muda. Jadi seharusnya orang lebih berhaklah yang mendapatkannya.

"Aku tidak melihat Hiasheyi. Sangat kebetulan kau sedang tidak bersamanya." Lagi-lagi Itachi buka suara. Menatap ekspresi Neji, ingin tahu.

Wajah Neji kaku sejenak. "Hinata sudah dewasa." Ujarnya. Menyatakan terang-terangan bahwa dia tidak lagi memantau Hinata dua puluh empat jam layaknya anak kecil.

Itachi mengangguk. "DaiGuan-Jun juga sudah dewasa. Akan sangat bijak jika tidak duduk diam menghadapi gencatan," dia memberi jeda, "jika yang terbaik selalu mendapat yang terbaik. Maka dalam prosesnya haruslah ada yang diterjang. Ranjau perlu diinjak atau dijinakkan, itu tergantung padamu."

Lidah Neji menggantung, kalimatnya tersangkut di tenggorokan. Dia ingin menolak, mementahkan ucapan Itachi, tetapi dia tidak bisa. Dinilai dari segala aspek, pria berdarah Uchiha itu seratus persen benar.

Dan jalan terbaik memanglah dengan membuat peluang, meski itu berarti harus menginjak ranjau.

.

Hinata baru saja selesai menghadiri kelas menyulam. Hari ini, dia banyak membuat kemajuan. Hanya dua jari yang diplester, bukan kesepuluhnya.

Dia tersenyum, ingin segera membanggakan dirinya pada Neji. Mengharap satu sentuhan menyenangkan di atas kepala.

Kakaknya itu pasti sedang bermeditasi atau membaca buku Buddha di perpustakaan. Tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri. Dan dia akan datang, mengejutkannya.

Sebenarnya, jika boleh ditanya, Hinata lebih senang mendengarkan kuliah tentang Kultivasi di aula. Namun ayahnya menolak keras sampai-sampai mengirimkan banyak guru untuk membuatnya sibuk.

"Ingin menemui Neji?" Itachi muncul di tikungan, mengagetkan Hinata.

"Kakak Itachi, kapan datang?"

Itachi mengusap rambut Hinata, sedikit mengacaknya gemas.

"Kakak, aku sedang bertanya." Hinata mundur ke belakang, membenahi rambutnya dengan sentuhan lembut.

"Aku sudah mau kembali. Neji ada di dekat kolam. Merenung seperti bulan akan jatuh esok hari."

Hinata tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum. Dia sependapat dengan Itachi. "Belum lama ini Kakak terlihat kurang baik. Aku senang Kakak Itachi datang untuk menghiburnya."

"DaiGuan-Jun tidak perlu hiburan. Pria kaku sepertinya cocok tenggelam di dalam buku Budha." Itachi terkekeh pelan. "Kecuali ada seseorang yang bisa menyita seluruh dunianya." Lanjutnya dalam gumaman.

"_Huh?_" Hinata mengernyit. Tidak mendengar kalimat kedua Itachi.

"Aku bilang, aku akan kembali. Ini sudah hampir petang." Itachi berlalu, meninggalkan Hinata yang memandang punggungnya penasaran.

Itachi dan Neji sangat dekat. Pertemuan pertama mereka adalah lima tahun lalu, di usia lima belas saat belajar di Sekte Go.

Neji bukanlah seseorang yang suka berteman. Namun tinggal beberapa tahun di sana mengubah sedikit kepribadiannya. Kakaknya itu lebih bisa menunjukkan ekspresi, menambah kalimatnya saat berbicara. Dan Itachi adalah kontributor terbesar. Mulut Itachi yang sangat jarang disaring, membuat Neji mudah tersulut. Ketika murid Hamura berkumpul bersama, Hinata bisa melihat bahwa kakaknya bukan satu-satunya yang pendiam. Tuan Muda kedua Go; Otsutsuki Ashura juga pendiam. Tidak heran Neji merasa nyaman belajar di sana.

Hinata berbalik arah, menuju kolam. Mendengar sayup-sayup nada dari riak air di sana.

Senyum sudah mengembang, kalimat sudah di ujung, tetapi netranya membeku melihat Neji memukul kerikil hingga menciptakan suara yang sangat kuat.

Neji berlalu dari sana, menunduk dengan langkah yang sangat tenang. Diikuti Hinata yang juga berbalik, menyembunyikan keberadaannya.

Gadis itu segera mengambil jalan lain. Menuju pavilium sebelum Neji tiba. Ingin pura-pura menunggu, tidak melihat apa pun.

.

"Kakak?" sapanya pada Neji. Hinata segera menuangkan teh, mengundangnya untuk mendekat.

Pandangan Neji sedikit tersentak. Menatap adik sepupunya dan cangkir teh yang mengepul. Dia selalu tahu ini akan terjadi. Obat amarah terbaik hanya Hinata. Karena gadis itu selalu memberi senyuman tanpa dia minta. Menciptakan kehangatan di sudut hatinya. Meruntuhkan gejolak panas yang mengipasi sisi lainnya.

Jika dia boleh mengajukan permintaan, maka hanya dengan bisa melihat Hinata sudahlah cukup. Jika harus menikah, dia tetap akan tinggal di Sekte Lin. Memberi kesaksian kebahagiaan pada orang terkasihnya itu.

Namun untuk sekarang, dia menyukai segala ketenangan ini. Keheningan menyejukkan yang menggelitik sanubarinya.

.

Di sebuah pondok, lilin bergoyang ditiup sang penyejuk. Membiaskan batang cahayanya pada sosok yang baru saja melipat kertas. Memandang ke luar, pada bulan yang mengintip malu-malu.

Sekte Lin Hyuuga berdiri terlalu tinggi. Menjadi Titan di antara para Sekte besar. Kepala Elangnya begitu agung, dengan sayap kokoh dan cakar perkasa.

Pemilihan ulang sebentar lagi. Roda yang sama sudah sepantasnya tidak bisa digunakan lagi. Pergantian harus terjadi. Namun, sang Titan adalah Titan. Dengan kepala elangnya, tidak ada yang bisa menyentuhnya kecuali dengan satu hal.

Maka malam itu, satu suara dia buat. Hitungan mundur baru saja dimulai. Pergerakan harus segera dilakukan, secepat dan sebersih mungkin.

Maka tepat dua hari terhitung dari malam ini, tepat di hujan kedua, sebuah pergerakan dilakukan.

.

Hari ini, Neji memilih berburu malam sendirian. Membawa serta panah dan pedangnya.

Penyusupan terjadi setelah itu, tepat di tengah malam. Bergerak dari barat daya menuju kediaman Sekte Lin.

Kejadian terjadi sangat cepat. Teriakan membengkakkan telinga berhasil diredam. Kilatan pedang merah keemasan menyayat penjaga di gerbang, menyobek bagian tubuh itu menjadi beberapa potongan tanpa kesulitan. Seolah apa yang disayat, dimutilasi adalah manekin kertas.

Kilat menyambar-nyambar, memukulkan batang ekornya di tengah kegelapan. Beriringan dengan derap langkah yang terdengar serempak.

Murid Sekte Lin terbangun dengan pedang mereka akibat teriakan yang membengkakkan telinga. Berbondong-bondong melakukan serangan, mengayunkan pedang menepis udara malam, melesit untuk menjatuhkan si penyergap. Namun, hanya dalam hitungan detik, serangan itu berujung sia-sia. Tubuh mereka tergeletak dengan luka sayatan silang-silang.

Seseorang segera pergi mengetuk pavilium pemimpin Sekte. Namun sang Agung Hiashi tak kunjung bangun.

Kepala Hiashi terasa berat, sedikit berkunang. Mendengar ketukan yang semakin tidak sabar, dia pun terpaksa bangun. Wajahnya sangat tidak bersahabat, menyorot penuh intimidasi. "Ada apa?"

"Pemimpin Sekte, ada penyusup. Dia membantai se- semua murid di bawah." Lidah murid itu tersendat, gemetar ketakutan.

Mata Hiashi terbuka. "Bagaimana bisa? Ada penghalang di gerbang. Tidak ada yang bisa masuk tanpa izin."

"Pemimpin Sekte, itu bukan penyusup biasa. Dia membunuh seperti menyobek manekin kertas. Seolah tubuh manusia sangat tipis, sangat mudah untuk ditumbangkan."

Wajah Hiashi mengeras. "Di mana Neji?!"

Hiashi mengenakan pakaian kebesarannya. Mengambil pedang ungu yang berada di atas meja.

"Malam ini akan sangat panjang. Amankan Hinata secepatnya!"

Hiashi segera ke tempat perkara hanya untuk tercengang. Seluruh tempat telah berubah menjadi darah, mayat tergeletak di mana-mana.

Namun bukan itu yang membuatnya ketakutan hingga ke tingkat ekstrem. Melainkan apa yang membuat murid-muridnya sampai terbunuh. Kilauan merah keemasan dari pedang di depan, dia mengenalinya.

Hiashi mundur satu langkah.

Itu adalah_ Talvar. _Pembawa petaka. Bagaimana mungkin itu ada ditangan orang itu saat beberapa jam lalu Hiashi baru saja selesai memperkuat mantra penyegelnya?

Hiashi menggeram. "Siapa kau sebenarnya?!"

"..."

Tidak ada jawaban. Talvar malah dihempaskan sebelum bergerak untuk menyerang Hiashi. Satu kibasannya menciptakan kobaran api, merembet dengan cepat.

Pavilium barat terbakar oleh si jago merah.

Hiashi menghunuskan pedang, berusaha menghindari api sekaligus serangan mematikan Talvar. Satu benturan, menciptakan gema yang membengkakkan telinga. Desingan yang menyayat-nyayat.

Langkah Hiashi terseret mundur, pedangnya terlepas dari genggaman dengan suara berdenting. Tidak hanya itu, bilah yang tidak pernah goyah, kini memunculkan retakan dari ujung hingga pangkal.

Mata Hiashi memanas. Orang itu menggunakan Talvar dengan sangat sempurna. Seolah benda mematikan tersebut adalah bagian dari tubuhnya. Padahal _dia yang tidak diinginkan _sudah tiada. Tidak mungkin orang di depan adalah _dia, _mengingat pendeteksi tidak memberikan reaksi.

Patut diakui bahwa pergerakan orang itu luar biasa tajam. Namun, belum sempat berpikir, Hiashi ditendang mundur. Dihempaskan hingga membentur pintu.

Dia harus segera merebut Talvar sebelum kehancuran benar-benar terjadi. Maka, dengan darah, sebuah aksara Hiashi ukir di telapak tangan. Mantra yang menciptakan gugusan pedang darah.

Pertarungan kembali terjadi, dan Talvar bergetar hebat. Suara pantulannya semakin menggema, melolong-lolong.

Kepala Hiashi diserang sakit luar biasa. Dadanya sesak hingga memuntahkan darah. Kesempatan ini kembali digunakan si penyusup untuk menghunuskan mata pedang. Namun tepat satu detik sebelum itu, Hiashi berhasil membuat penghalang. Menekan kekuatan Talvar meski darah semakin mengucur keluar dari bibirnya.

.

"Nona Muda, Nona Muda, Anda di dalam?" seorang murid mengetuk kamar Hinata dengan cemas. Keringat dingin bercucuran di wajah. Sambil memegangi pedang di sisi kanan, tangan kirinya kembali mengetuk. Semakin gemetar.

Hinata mengenakan pakaian secepat mungkin. "Apa gerangan yang terjadi?"

"Nona Muda, mohon ikuti saya." Murid itu tak memberi penjelasan, mendesak Hinata untuk ikut.

Baru saja keluar dari kamar, Hinata mendengar suara teriakan. Kilatan terang di bagian barat menyita perhatian. "Ada apa di sana? Kenapa ramai sekali? Apa Sekte sedang mengadakan perayaan dan aku tidak tahu?"

Murid itu mengusap tangannya gusar. "Nona Muda, mohon ikut aku dulu."

"Di mana Kakak Neji? Dia harusnya tidak membiarkanku pergi seorang diri." Hinata berbalik, tetapi ujung gaunnya dipegang erat.

"Mohon maafkan aku, tetapi Anda harus segera pergi."

Gelagat yang aneh, tidak mungkin jika tidak ada maksud. Sesuatu telah terjadi di bagian barat Sekte Lin.

"Jangan mencoba membohongiku. Aku akan ikut denganmu setelah bertemu Kakak Neji." Hinata kekeh, menyingkirkan tangan murid itu dengan gerak lembut.

Tak kuasa, murid itu hanya mampu diam. Menelan pil pahit untuk mengekor sang Nona Muda di belakang.

Cahaya yang semakin terang, menyatakan bahwa api telah meluas. Lidahnya sudah meleber ke sisi lain.

Bau kayu yang terbakar, mayat, darah, berbaur menjadi satu. Abu-abunya beterbangan, berkibas hingga mendarat di telapak tangan Hinata.

Gadis itu segera lari, menjinjing gaun sutranya ke arah pavilium barat.

Dan apa yang dia lihat tak ubahnya pemakaman massal. Hinata membulatkan mata, pandangannya mendadak kosong. Tubuhnya serasa dipatri di tempat, tidak bisa bergerak meski kepalanya sudah berteriak sekuat tenaga.

Dia mau membuka suara, bertanya di mana sang ayah dan Neji ketika Murid di belakangnya ditebas tepat di leher.

Darah kental membasahi wajah Hinata. Gadis itu syok bukan main. Kematian adalah sesuatu yang mengerikan, tetapi orang di hadapannya baru saja dibunuh dengan cara lebih mengerikan. Tidak manusiawi.

"_Eh?_" matanya bergerak mengikuti arah kepala yang menggelinding. Dia terdiam kaku ketika kepala itu berhenti menabrak kakinya.

Kepala Hinata mendadak pening. Ketakutan menggerayanginya seperti darah yang mengalir. Berselasar hingga menggetarkan ulu hati.

Mendengar langkah kaki mendekat, tanpa sadar, Hinata melangkah mundur. Dia terus mundur hingga menabrak dinding, bertatap dengan pedang keemasan—_Talvar._

Ketakutannya bertalu-talu. Matanya tidak buta untuk tidak mengenali pusaka iblis itu.

.

Hinata berlari menuju aula, melewati api dan sekumpulan mayat ketika pembawa pedang Talvar semakin mendekat.

Dia harus menemukan Neji dan sang ayah secepatnya. Namun, ketika sampai di aula, pemandangan berubah lebih mencengangkan.

Di antara kegelapan, di tengah kilat yang mulai menampakkan kesaktiannya, dia melihat darah. Lantai berubah menjadi lautan merah. Mayat tetua dan guru Sekte Lin terbujur dengan cara mengerikan.

"Ayah?" Hinata mendekat, mencoba memanggil dan ingin menemukan bahwa ayahnya baik-baik saja.

Dia kembali mengulang. "Ayah?" dengan suara serak. "Ayah? Di mana?" langkahnya gontai, menginjak lautan merah itu perlahan-lahan.

Di sana gelap. Singgasana tempat biasanya sang ayah memberi kuliah mendadak pengap. Hinata yakin ayahnya ada di sana, menunggunya. Namun, ketika dia berlari menyongsong, seseorang berdiri menjulang menyentaknya.

Hinata tidak ingin percaya, tidak ingin melihat semua ini.

Pemegang pedang berdiri di atas mayat sang ayah. Lutut Hinata ngilu, dia ingin terjatuh tetapi tidak bisa. Sorot mata di balik kegelapan memukul sudut hatinya. Mata dingin penuh akan dendam menyayat batinnya.

_Mengapa?!_

"Di mana Kakak Neji?" gumamnya kemudian, mengundang tatapan orang itu mengarah padanya.

"Di mana dia?" dia kembali meyakinkan, tetapi orang itu memejamkan mata pelan. Mengarahkan pedang tepat di bawah dagu Hinata.

Hinata tidak kuasa lagi untuk menahan tangis. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, perlahan-lahan mundur. Menghindari mata pedang yang berada tepat di depan tenggorokannya. Siap menembus leher jika dia tidak segera bergerak.

Tepat saat itu, awan menurunkan air bahnya. Terjun menutupi api di kediaman Sekte Lin. Membawa darah menggenang ke parit-parit. Meredam bau pembakaran dan mayat-mayat.

Langkah orang itu terhenti, kepalanya mendongak demi menghirup udara sampai memenuhi rongga dada. Membiarkan sang putri malang begitu saja.

.

Petang ini, hujan berinai-rinai membasahi tanah di gunung Hokuto, perbatasan Fog Road dan Green Leaf. Rinainya semakin lebat ketika cahaya telah meninggalkan biasnya di barat. Menciptakan warna biru yang sejurus kemudian berubah hitam.

Akar-akar berselasar, menyembul bak urat nadi. Suara remang-remang makhluk malam terdengar pasang surut, saling berbisik.

Di antara densitas pohon berusia ratusan tahun, dia berada. Tunggang langgang menjinjing gaun yang menyeret di tanah.

Semua berubah hanya dalam satu malam. Purnama kesebelas, tepat di hujan kedua. Sang Elang hingga cakar kukunya ikut dibantai. Dikremasi secara paksa.

Kediaman Sekte Lin Hyuuga telah berubah menjadi tanah pemakaman.

Berhasil lolos dari maut, itulah tepatnya apa yang baru saja dia alami.

Air mata yang terjatuh, bahkan tidak lagi bisa dihitung. Rasa kecewanya menembus ketinggian suar. Meledak dan bergema secara berbahaya.

Dia tidak bisa menerima, tetapi tidak bisa membantah bahwa dirinya hanya seorang pengecut. Siput yang jika diabaikan pun tidak akan berlari jauh, seberapa keras pun berusaha.

Dia tidak bisa melupakan tatapan mata itu. Dendam, keserakahan, berbaur menjadi satu. Bahkan setelah banyak orang yang mati di tangannya, mata itu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan belas kasihan. Seolah hatinya telah mati menghitam.

Dia juga tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa tangan yang pernah menyentuhnya akan berlumur darah, terlebih darah Sekte Lin.

Tubuh perkasa telah bermandikan darah, dan orang itu menikmati di setiap jengkal napas yang terenggut. Menyukai teriakan tidak berdaya di bawah pedangnya.

Orang itu adalah pengkhianat. Anjing yang menggigit kawannya sendiri. Bahkan jika ada kelas dari mereka, orang itu pantas berada di gugus piramida tertinggi—yang dibenci manusia.

Semakin dipikirkan, semakin mengikis hati nuraninya, karena orang seperti itu tidak layak untuk hidup. Napas yang berembus dengan cara merenggut nyawa orang lain, tidak pantas disebut kehidupan. Dan dia pastikan, dengan kedua tangannya sendiri akan kembali mengambilnya.

Melemparkan setan terkutuk itu ke Neraka.

.

**Tsuki Hall, Even Ground – Kediaman Sekte Go Tsuki**

Acara konferensi berlangsung riuh. Hari ini, keempat Sekte; Lin Hyuuga, Wu Senju, Go Tsuki, Yu Chiha, akan melakukan persiapan pemilihan yang terjadi setiap lima tahun. Pemimpin Sekte Lin Hyuuga, Hyuuga Hiashi yang menjadi pemimpin semua Sekte selama beberapa periode tidak datang dalam acara, tidak juga mengirimkan wakil atau sekedar memberi surat atas keabsenannya.

Tindakan tersebut sama halnya dengan menganggap remeh pertemuan. Menganggap diri sebagai yang paling tinggi dan memandang rendah yang lain.

Aula mulai ramai. Para Kultivator yang hadir saling berbisik. Membicarakan Hyuuga di balik punggung mereka.

Sebagai sanak saudara terdekat, pemimpin Sekte Go Tsuki, Otsutsuki Indra berdiri. Menyela di antara keributan.

Indra membungkuk dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada. "Mohon maaf atas kelancangan saya, tetapi Ketua Hiashi pasti memiliki alasan mendesak. Kami akan mengirim beberapa orang bertandang ke kediaman beliau jika Anda sekalian mengizinkan."

Pria paruh baya yang duduk di depannya; Uchiha Madara menaikkan sudut bibir. "Jika bukan Anda, Shandian-Jun, siapa di sini yang akan melakukannya? Anda tentu yang paling dekat di antara yang dekat."

Indra tersenyum, jelas mengerti apa yang pemimpin Sekte Yu Chiha maksud—_dia tidak akan ikut pergi._

"Terima kasih, Ketua Madara." Indra membungkuk sekali lagi, cukup untuk membuat dua adiknya; Ashura dan Toneri segera berdiri.

Madara tidak bisa untuk tidak mendengus. Di antara para tuan muda, Otsutsuki Indra adalah salah satu yang dia benci. Laki-laki yang berada di usia keemasan itu memiliki kemampuan Kultivasi luar biasa. Sorot matanya lendut, dengan bibir yang selalu menyunggingkan senyum. Ketika berada di usia lima belas, Indra berhasil menempati peringkat satu di antara daftar tuan muda. Mendapat gelar Shandian—yang berarti petir. Hanya butuh lima tahun baginya untuk menempati posisi Ketua Sekte Go Tsuki, menggantikan ayahandanya; Otsutsuki Hamura.

Pertemuan diakhiri dengan keputusan sementara; rapat pemilihan akan diadakan seminggu lagi di tempat dan waktu yang sama.

"Ketua Madara, harusnya Anda berusaha lebih membimbingnya. Shandian-Jun masih terlalu muda." Ketua Sekte Wu Senju mendekat, menepuk pelan pundak Madara.

"Apa yang bisa si tua ini lakukan pada Tuan Muda Pertama Go? Aku rasa dia lebih banyak belajar daripada aku. Bukankah begitu, Ketua Hashirama?"

Hashirama tersenyum. "Aku akan pergi ke Green Leaf. Jadi aku akan undur diri lebih dulu." Ujarnya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Saya akan menemani Anda, Ketua Hashirama." Itachi menyela, mengundang sorot mata tidak sedap dari sang kakek.

"Itachi!"

"Dengan senang hati, ZhiWang-Jun."

.

Sehari sejak hari konferensi. Utusan Indra sudah sampai di gerbang perbatasan Green Leaf. Dataran tinggi yang dihiasi dengan tumbuhan hijau dan pepohonan itu terasa hening. Senyap. Satu-satunya hal ganjil adalah bau anyir dan pembakaran yang tercium samar hingga ke sana.

Lin Hyuuga melarang pembunuhan, terutama di tanah hijau mereka. Satu noktah darah bisa menyebabkan angkara murka sang pemimpin Sekte.

Toneri menarik sedikit pedangnya, melangkah waspada. Ashura masih memimpin jalan, berjalan dengan sangat tenang.

Semakin mendekat ke tempat Sekte Lin, bau anyir dan pembakaran tersebut semakin tak sedap dicium.

Ashura berlari. Firasatnya mengatakan, hal buruk telah terjadi.

Di depan gerbang kediaman Sekte Lin, mayat tergeletak di mana-mana. Dilihat dari pembusukannya, kemungkinan itu terjadi belum lama. "Toneri, cari Pemimpin Sekte!"

Pencarian dilakukan di antara ribuan mayat. Sebagian ditumpuk menjadi satu, sebagian dimutilasi dengan organ berceceran.

Pavilium barat hingga aula hangus terbakar. Toneri tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menutup hidung, menghalau bau tidak sedap tersebut. Sekte Lin dan Klan Hyuuga berada di posisi tinggi dalam dunia Kultivasi. Pembantaian merupakan sebuah kemustahilan. Namun ditilik dari fakta di depannya, maka pastilah terjadi hal luar biasa.

Aula Hyuuga tak kalah mencengangkan. Para tetua dan jajarannya teronggok mengenaskan. Darah membanjiri di sekitar, mengubah lantai menjadi lembab.

Di bagian tengah, di bawah singgasana pemimpin Sekte, Hyuuga Hiashi terbujur kaku dengan mata terbuka.

"Kakak! Beliau di sana!" Toneri segera menuju ke tubuh sang Pemimpin semua Sekte. Memeriksa luka yang menyebabkan kematiannya.

"Kakak, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Toneri meratap, menutup mata Hiashi. Seluruh elemen dirinya—bingung, kaget, dan terluka—berpadu menjadi satu.

Ashura mencengkeram pedangnya. "Pembantaian. Sekte Lin Hyuuga telah dibantai oleh sesuatu yang mengerikan."

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Apa sesuatu yang mengerikan itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Yang jelas, ada bekas hawa keberadaan iblis." Pandangan Ashura mengedar, berusaha mencari petunjuk, apa pun itu.

Lidah Toneri sudah berada di ujung, ketika tiba-tiba suara orang batuk terdengar. Ashura sudah mendekat sebelum dia sempat menyadari. Memeriksa orang itu.

"Kakak Neji? Kau baik-baik saja? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Toneri panik, dihentikan oleh satu tangan Ashura yang terangkat.

"Lukanya parah. Kita bawa dia dulu." Ashura memapah Neji.

.

Neji terluka parah. Tubuhnya mengeluarkan darah meski sudah diperban sekalipun. Kesadarannya menipis. Tidak banyak yang bisa dia jelaskan karena setiap membuka mulut, darah kental menyembur.

Toneri membuat air rebusan dan bubur, menunggu keadaan Neji membaik. Di pavilium timur masih ada kayu bakar, beras dan bahan makanan sisa. Beruntung tempat tersebut tidak dilalap api, atau Neji bisa saja tidak tertolong.

Setengah jam laki-laki Hyuuga itu kehilangan kesadaran. Kini, setelah satu teguk air dan sesendok bubur hambar, dia tak kunjung bicara. Tatapannya kosong dengan elemen yang tersirat—sedih, tidak percaya, marah— menjadi satu.

"Neji? Kau bisa mendengarku?" Ashura memastikan, khawatir karena raut Neji benar-benar terpukul.

"Iblis," jelas Neji samar-samar, "tubuh iblis."

Ashura mengernyit, mencoba merangkai kalimat. "Iblis mana yang melakukannya?" tanya Ashura. Dia duduk di depan Neji, mencoba menatap langsung ke arah matanya.

Namun, Neji menggeleng. Lagi-lagi terbatuk. "Dosa kami." Mata Neji berkaca-kaca, mencengkeram tepi mangkuk dengan erat.

Ashura dibuat bingung. "Maksudmu?"

Neji tidak menjawab. Dia meletakkan bubur hanya untuk kembali memuntahkan isi perutnya.

Ashura membantu Neji berbaring. "Aku ... aku hanya pergi sebentar." Neji mencengkeram dadanya, memejamkan mata pilu.

Tidak bisa memaksa, kedua Tuan Muda Go menunggu keadaan membaik. Memutuskan menunggu di luar sambil merangkai peristiwa. Memberi waktu Neji untuk sendiri.

"Tubuh iblis, dosa Sekte Lin. Menurut kakak, apa itu?" Toneri membuka suara, melirik kakaknya yang terlihat memikirkan hal pelik.

"Kita tunggu dia membaik." Jawab Ashura singkat.

.

Satu malam. Toneri mengganti perban Neji, membersihkan lukanya. Sama-sama tidak ambil suara. Toneri hanya melakukan kewajibannya, kemudian pergi ketika sebuah kalimat menghentikannya.

"Kebohongan besar." Ujar Neji patah-patah. Suaranya serak.

Kerutan di dahi Ashura semakin menebal. Dia mencengkeram pedangnya, yang tak luput dari pandangan Toneri.

"Kakak Neji, bisakah Anda langsung ke poin utama?" pinta Toneri sehalus mungkin, meletakkan baki di sisi untuk mengambil tempat.

Neji mengingat kembali malam mengerikan itu. Menimbulkan percikan yang meletup-letup di dadanya. Panas. "_dia._"

"...?" Ashura semakin mengernyit.

"_Yang tidak diinginkan._" Suara Neji terdengar berat, serak. Sekilas mendengar, siapa pun akan tahu kalau itu tersirat nada dendam.

Tidak ada di dunia ini yang tidak tahu dengan _dia yang tidak diinginkan. _Iblis tertinggi dalam gugusan rantai setan dan iblis.

Baik tubuh Ashura maupun Toneri, sama-sama menegang.

Jika Neji mengatakan dosa, kebohongan besar yang menyangkut _dia yang tidak diinginkan, _maka selama ini Hyuuga tidak benar-benar membunuhnya. Melainkan menyegel bagian tubuhnya.

Ashura terbelalak. Jadi itu alasannya kenapa selama belasan tahun pendeteksi tidak pernah bereaksi. Meski banyak orang jahat melakukan praktik sesat untuk memanggil jiwanya dengan penukaran jiwa, _dia yang tidak diinginkan _tidak pernah bisa dipanggil. Karena, _dia yang tidak diinginkan _tidak benar-benar mati. Jiwanya belum sampai ke alam baka.

Dari penjelasan tersebut, Ashura dapat menarik kesimpulan bahwa Hyuuga telah menanam racun di tubuh mereka sendiri. Dan sekarang, itu berbalik menelan mereka. Kemarahan dari _dia yang tidak diinginkan._

"Di mana bagian tubuh itu?"

Neji kembali terbatuk. Pandangannya mulai kabur, dan dia menderita pusing hingga ke tingkat ekstrem. Dan dia hanya bisa menggeleng—_tidak tahu._

"Kau tahu siapa dia?" mata Ashura menyipit.

Neji menegang. Darahnya kembali mendidih seiring denyut dikepalanya. Dan lagi-lagi dia menggeleng.

"Di mana Hinata?" tanya Toneri.

"Tidak tahu."

Kini, semua menjadi jelas. Tidak ada yang bisa melawan sang iblis tertinggi. _Dia _mati ditangan Hyuuga Hiashi. Pastilah seseorang sengaja menggunakan kebencian itu untuk membalas dendam—lebih tepatnya—Talvar mengambil tagihan atas kehidupan yang tergadai belasan tahun lalu.

Ashura meminta Toneri mengirim sinyal.

Sebuah kembang api berpola bulan terpecah di langit. Menghentikan langkah Hashirama dan Itachi yang baru memasuki gerbang Green Leaf.

.

Sudah beberapa hari sejak Hinata memasuki pegunungan Hokuto. Tidak ada tanda-tanda pengejaran, atau _orang itu _telah menyimpulkan dia mati dimakan makhluk di pegunungan tersebut.

Keadaan tidak bisa dikatakan baik, karena sejauh ini belum ada tanda-tanda kedatangan dari mereka; hantu atau iblis pemakan manusia. Hal ganjil mengingat desas-desus yang selama ini beredar, bahwa pegunungan Hokuto adalah gunung pemangsa manusia.

Hinata mengambil tempat di bawah akar pohon. Duduk sambil menekuk lutut. Mengeluarkan sebuah botol kecil dengan air yang berwarna biru terang. Dia berhasil mencurinya sebelum orang itu. _Amrta—_air yang konon berasal dari embusan napas kehidupan iblis rubah—yang menjadi rahasia besar klan Lin Hyuuga dan secara diam-diam dijaga oleh pemimpin Sekte.

Orang itu telah memiliki satu dari jumlah keseluruhan. _Talvar—_pedang yang merupakan perwakilan raga iblis—telah membantai keluarganya. Yang artinya, semua sudah terstruktur sejak lama. Tinggal menunggu waktu sebelum kehancuran. Karena kekuatan Talvar bisa menggemparkan Jagad Kultivasi. Pedang itu memiliki kebencian yang mengerikan, haus akan darah. Bahkan ayahnya; Hyuuga Hiashi mengatakan untuk tidak pernah menyebut namanya.

Hinata mencengkeram erat botol kecil berisi Amrta. Orang itu telah menggunakan Talvar untuk membantai seluruh Sektenya. Menjadi tidak tertandingi. Maka, demi bisa membunuhnya, mengambil tagihan atas nyawa orang-orang berharganya, Hinata harus memiliki yang lebih kuat. Yang tidak akan hancur meski berhadapan dengan Talvar. Dan tidak ada yang bisa kecuali sang pemilik Talvar itu sendiri. Iblis tertinggi perwujudan dari kebencian.

_Dia yang tidak diinginkan._

Menurut apa yang pemimpin Sekte katakan, iblis itu tidak bisa dihancurkan atau dibangkitkan karena bagiannya tidak sempurna. Jika kebetulan bagian tubuhnya disatukan dengan tumbal yang sempurna, bisa jadi tidak akan mustahil. Meski tidak ada yang tahu harus bagaimana kriteria tumbalnya. Sehebat dan sekuat apa hingga bisa menahan denyut nadi sang iblis.

Mustahil tetapi patut dicoba.

Hinata menenggak Amrta, mengumandangkan mantra kebangkitan.

Gelap pun hinggap. Pepohonan di sekitarnya mengering. Akar-akar yang berselasar membengkok, bergerak seperti sedang meminta belas kasihan. Meraung-raung sebelum akhirnya terkulai lemas di tanah hitam.

Merasa tanda bahaya, iblis-iblis yang sejak tadi tak nampak, mulai menjerit. Berlomba-lomba keluar dari sarangnya. Kocar-kacir. Sebagian mayat hidup, berlari sempoyongan dari liang mereka.

Namun, bukan itu yang membuat tengkuk Hinata merinding. Melainkan tangannya yang bergerak hendak menikam jantung sendiri, seperti ingin meraihnya keluar.

Mengumpulkan energi spiritualnya, Hinata berusaha melepaskan mantra pengikat jiwa. Kontrak paksa.

Darah merah mulai dia lukis di lengan, wajah dan bagian tubuhnya yang lain. Karena dia tidak hanya memberikan jantung, melainkan seluruh raganya untuk tumbal.

Dan ketika gugusan mantra itu lengkap, pusaran angin dahsyat datang membungkus pegunungan Hokuto. Guntur menggelegar di atas dengan kilat yang menamparkan lengannya. Hujan yang jatuh beriringan, mempermudah terkikisnya tanah di bagian lereng.

Tanah longsor terjadi tepat setelah cahaya kebiruan menghilang ditelan kegelapan.

.

.

.

**Bersambung**

Sedikit penjelasan. Kali ini Nao mengambil setting dunia Kultivasi. Kultivasi sendiri dalam bahasa Indonesia berarti pembudidaya. Secara harfiah diartikan sebagai seseorang yang melakukan pengusiran setan, iblis dan semacamnya di pemahaman Tionghoa/Cina.

—Jun adalah akhiran yang mengikuti gelar penghormatan. Nao lupa artinya.

Berburu malam, setahu Nao itu seperti pemburuan iblis, menyelesaikan masalah yang berhubungan dengan itu, baik tidak atau menerima imbalan.

Kenapa Nao menyebut Lin sebagai Sekte dan Hyuuga sebagai Klan? Karena Sekte dan Klan memang berbeda. Sekte adalah perkumpulan yang tidak berdasarkan pada garis keturunan, sedangkan Klan terikat garis keturunan. Di sini, Lin Hyuuga berarti nama Sekte itu adalah Lin dan Klan Hyuuga sebagai klan dominan yang menjadi pemimpinnya. Begitu pula dengan Sekte lain.

Untuk beberapa tokoh, kalian menemui sebutan lain. Di sini ada Indra yang memiliki gelar Shandian-Jun, dan Itachi dengan gelar ZhiWang-Jun. Bagi kalian yang orang Cina atau keturunannya, mohon dimaklumi jika ada salah penafsiran.

Shandian : berarti petir

ZhiWang : Zhi diambil dari karakter adil, dan Wang dari karakter raja.

DaiGuan : membawa mahkota

Di dalam dunia Kultivasi, ada juga peringkat tuan muda. Ini mengacu pada tingkat kultivasi para Kultivator muda yang menjanjikan. Rata-rata dari mereka mendapat gelar tertentu. Seperti Indra dan Itachi di atas.

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri membaca. Semoga berkenan.

Best Regards,

Nao Vermillion


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Drama, Fantasy, Tragedy, Suspense, Mistery**

**Pair : [Naruto U. Hinata H] Neji H**

**.**

**.**

**Cerita ini dibuat dengan tidak menginginkan keuntungan materiil apa pun**

**.**

**Naruto milik Kishimoto Masashi-sensei**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Invisible Chronicle**

**Bab 2: Ikatan Dengan Sebuah Dosa**

Uzumaki Naruto membuka mata, menghalau cahaya yang menerpa kelopak matanya.

Harusnya, dia berada di antara dua dunia; di tengah-tengah antara ada dan tiada. Namun kini dia bisa merasakan hawa dingin yang menusuk tulang dan lembab pada pakaiannya.

Naruto berusaha duduk, memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut saat melihat seorang gadis tergeletak tidak jauh darinya.

Alisnya terangkat. Dia tidak mungkin melakukan tindakan rendah seperti asusila, 'kan?

Namun, bukan itu yang harus dia permasalahkan. Melainkan, bagaimana dirinya bisa kembali ke dunia fana setelah belasan tahun disegel. Dia hanya bisa bangkit hanya jika perwujudannya disatukan. Kecuali dalam kondisi tertentu, dengan tumbal yang memenuhi kriteria, pemanggilan bisa saja dilakukan.

Jika benar itu adalah tumbal, maka gadis di hadapannya pasti telah melakukannya.

Naruto tidak bisa untuk tidak membeku. Dia mendekati gadis itu dengan hati-hati. Bau anyir darah melekat di sana. Sepertinya hujan yang mengguyur mengikis gugusan mantra yang diukir di seluruh tubuh tersebut.

Belasan tahun lalu, Hyuuga Hiashi menggerakkan semua Sekte untuk memburunya. Menciptakan luka fatal. Membuatnya hampir mati hingga terjebak di antara dua dunia.

Dia bisa saja bangkit setelah cukup mengumpulkan energi spiritual, tetapi bagian tubuhnya tidak bisa dihubungi. Yang artinya, setelah dia memisahkan diri, menjadi tidak sadar, seseorang telah memisahkannya. Membuat mantra penghalang. Dan kebetulan, setelah belasan tahun, dia dibangkitkan.

Naruto masih dalam lamunan, ketika secara perlahan-lahan dia mulai merasakan getaran. Sangat dekat dan kuat, terpancar dari tubuh gadis itu.

Hujan masih mengguyur dengan deras, menamparkan gelegar guntur di malam kelabu. Suasana makin mencekam ketika lolongan demi lolongan tidak jelas kembali menggema dari sekitar. Para iblis kelas rendah dan mayat berjalan semakin membuana. Semakin didengar, suara tawa mulai sahut menyahut, rasa ketakutan para iblis dan mayat berjalan mereda, seolah menyambut kedatangan sang pimpinan tertinggi mereka.

_Dia yang tidak diinginkan._

.

Jagad Kultivasi gempar. Pembantaian massal Sekte Lin Hyuuga menyebar seperti api yang menyambar. Berita dari mulut ke mulut masuk hingga ke pelosok pasar. Sepanjang jalan, rumor mulai menyebar. Ada yang mengatakan bahwa seseorang itu adalah pengabdi si iblis. Ada juga yang mengatakan itu adalah siasat guru yang mendidiknya, yang telah menaruh kasih sayang lebih melebihi anak sendiri.

Sontak nama Pemimpin Sekte Go Tsuki sebelumnya; Otsutsuki Hamura mulai disebut-sebut. Hamura disangka telah merencanakan kebangkitan demi rasa bersalahnya.

Klan Otsutsuki sebagai klan dominan dalam Sekte Go Tsuki mengendus rumor tersebut. Menciptakan bisikan di antara murid, hingga kegelisahan.

Saat ini, Otsutsuki Indra dan Ashura tidak ada di tempat. Para tuan muda dan petinggi Sekte sedang melakukan pemakaman, pembangunan ulang Sekte Lin Hyuuga dengan mengangkat Hyuuga Neji sebagai kepala Sekte.

Toneri tidak bisa menulikan pendengaran. Dia masih dalam masa berkabung, tetapi orang-orang sudah seperti setan kekurangan sajen. Berkicau seenak dahi mereka hanya karena itu tidak membayar, tidak dipatok harga dari setiap kalimat yang diucapkan.

Ayahnya, Hamura baru mangkat tiga bulan lalu dan tanpa tahu malu orang-orang membicarakannya. Bahkan tanahnya saja belum mengering.

Toneri membenci fakta ini. Kalau saja ayahnya tidak menerima putra budak itu menjadi muridnya, maka reputasi Sekte Go Tsuki tidak akan seperti ini. Meski itu kisah masa lalu, setiap ada yang menyebut _dia yang tidak diinginkan, _maka nama Hyuuga dan Otsutsuki akan ikut bersanding.

.

"Jangan bersedih. Manusia tetap akan kembali ke tanah, entah bagaimana pun prosesnya." Hashirama menepuk pundak Neji.

Laki-laki itu memandang tanah pemakaman dengan ekspresi suram. Bahkan dia tidak bisa meneteskan air mata meskipun ingin. Rasa sesak di dada mengingatkannya untuk bertahan.

Pemakaman dihadiri oleh ketiga Sekte besar. Bendera kebesaran Lin Hyuuga—Lavendel—menghiasi sekitar area. Sekte Lin diistirahatkan di bawah kaki Green Leaf, tanah leluhur Lin Hyuuga.

Sekitar pukul dua belas, rombongan berangsur kembali. Menuju ke kediaman Sekte Lin untuk memantau pembangunan ulang.

"Setelah ini, penobatan resmi akan dilakukan. Jangan merasa terbebani. Bagaimana pun, ini bukan salahmu." Ujar Indra pada Neji yang masih melamun.

"Hinata tidak ditemukan." Gumam Neji kemudian. Wajahnya yang suram semakin sendu. Matanya kembali berkaca-kaca tetapi dia tidak menangis.

"Kami akan melakukan pencarian. Nona Muda pasti akan segera ditemukan."

Neji menggigit bibir, mengangguk pelan. Dia belum pernah serapuh ini. Ketika ayahnya meninggalkan dunia fana, dia tidak merasa sesedih ini. Namun kepergian Hiashi dan semua Sekte bagaikan sapuan ombak pemecah karang. Maha dahsyat.

"Jika saja Hyuuga tidak berbohong, nyawa Pemimpin Sekte pastilah masih tertolong." Sebuah suara mengipasi api. Orang itu berdiri memegang bandul—segi empat berukir bunga Lavendel—yang merupakan simbol Sekte Lin Hyuuga. Mencengkeramnya erat.

"Ketua Madara," Indra memanggil lembut, memberi isyarat untuk tidak memperburuk suasana.

"Talvar? Benda mematikan itu harusnya dihancurkan. Kenapa Hyuuga memilih menyegelnya secara diam-diam?" Madara menatap Neji, matanya memerah.

Neji menggenggam kedua tangannya di kedua sisi. "Jika itu semudah yang Anda kira, maka kami tidak akan mengambil hal berisiko."

"Untuk mendapatkan puncak, pada kenyataannya kalian melakukannya."

"Ketua Madara?!" Indra memekik, menghadang pandangan Madara ke Neji dengan tubuhnya. "Talvar tidak bisa dihancurkan. Tidak bisa dikuak ke publik pula. Jika Anda memikirkannya lebih jauh, dan benda seperti ini diketahui dunia, menurut Anda apa yang akan terjadi?"

Indra menurunkan suaranya, "—itu hanya akan menyebabkan kegelisahan. Benda itu akan diperebutkan. Manusia akan berlomba-lomba mendapatkannya untuk melakukan kehancuran."

"Dan Lin Hyuuga melakukan kehancurannya sendiri." Madara mendengus, meninggalkan Indra yang sudah sedikit memanas. "Satu lagi, Shandian-Jun. Jika Anda bisa mengatakan hal semacam ini, tidakkah lebih baik Anda pikirkan, bagaimana rahasia semacam ini, benda mematikan itu bisa berada di tangan orang lain. Menikam tuan yang telah memberinya rumah."

Baik Indra maupun Neji, sama-sama terenyak. Tidak ada yang mengetahui Talvar kecuali keluarga utama Hyuuga—lebih tepatnya—baru saja, Uchiha Madara menuduh Neji.

"Beliau tidak bermaksud. Karena bagaimana pun, Ketua Madara adalah Kakak seperguruan Ketua Hiashi. Beliau hanya tidak tahu bagaimana meluapkan kesedihannya." Indra berusaha menghibur meski dia tahu percuma. Kalimat Madara telah sampai ke ulung hati masing-masing dari mereka.

.

**Gunung Hokuto**

Tetesan air turun bergantian, menciptakan nada tertentu. Desiran angin yang menembus melewati dinding-dinding goa, menggelitik saraf laki-laki itu.

Beberapa jam telah berlalu sejak dia dibangkitkan. Gadis itu tidak kunjung bangun. Deru napasnya teratur dan aliran kekuatan spiritualnya melonjak ke tingkat luar biasa.

Naruto tidak berhasil menemukan penjelasan masuk akal. Bagaimana gadis yang terlihat lemah lembut bisa membangkitkannya.

Naruto mendesah. Menyesap bibir dan gigi taringnya kuat-kuat.

Gadis itu, Hinata membuka mata perlahan. Hal pertama yang terlintas di benaknya adalah, ritual pemanggilan. Dia berdiri dengan tegak, memastikan gugusan mantra yang dia ukir ketika secara tidak sengaja netranya menangkap bayangan sosok lain.

Laki-laki itu berambut panjang keemasan, diikat satu di atas kepala dengan pengikat kepala. Memiliki mata biru, pakaian dan sepatu hitam. Di tengah kegelapan, mata itu satu-satunya yang bersinar. Menyorot datar dengan berbagai artian.

Tanpa sadar, Hinata beringsut mundur. Bulu kuduknya meremang. Sarafnya berdenyut mengerikan. Seperti mimpi buruk kembali terulang, berkelebat melalui pantulan mata safir tersebut.

Gelora melebihi Talvar dapat dia rasakan. Embusan napas putus-putus laki-laki itu terdengar seperti hitungan mundur kematian. Sesuatu dalam dirinya—amarah, dendam, hasrat—berpadu menjadi satu.

Dalam keheningan yang mencekam, laki-laki itu buka suara. "Apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku?"

Hinata terenyak. Mengumpulkan pecahan fragmen sebelum dirinya jatuh pingsan.

Naruto kembali mengulang. "Mantra apa yang kau gunakan untuk membangkitkanku?"

Kali ini, kedua mata sebening embun membulat. Jantungnya semakin bertalu-talu, dan keringat dingin mulai membasahi dahi.

Genderang bahaya sudah bergema di kepala. Memberitahu bahwa kesalahan kecil bisa berbalik menghunusnya. Dan dia bertaruh itu akan lebih mengerikan daripada Talvar.

Hinata berusaha membasahi kerongkongannya yang kering. Dia mengeratkan kedua tangan, mencengkeram sisi gaunnya kuat-kuat sebelum mendongak. Menatap safir mengerikan itu dengan pandangan tak gentar.

"Apa mantra sangatlah penting? Tidakkah yang lebih penting adalah hasilnya?" ujarnya.

Naruto mendengus, melihat bagaimana reaksi tubuh gadis itu yang bertolak belakang dengan caranya berbicara.

"Hasil? Tentu salah. Aku bangkit dengan tidak menghirup udara bebas. Inilah kesalahannya." Naruto menegaskan.

"Jadi kematian adalah pilihan terbaik bagimu?" Hinata menyulut api. Karena wajah laki-laki itu seketika mengeras.

Manusia rendah baru saja merendahkan sang pemilik Talvar. Iblis tertinggi dari gugusan rantai setan dan iblis.

"Anda benar-benar tinggi hati, Nona Muda. Seseorang yang belum pernah mencicipi kematian tidak berhak mengatakannya."

Pandangan mata Hinata menajam. Membungkam sang iblis secara telak. "Aku tidak akan mencicipi, tetapi akan datang ke kematian itu sendiri secara sukarela."

Lidah Naruto terasa kelu.

"Aku ... akan menyeret satu per satu dari mereka ke dalam lubang kematian. Dengan cara paling mengerikan, di luar batas nalar manusia."

Hening sejenak. Naruto tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Namun pancaran di matanya berubah. Ada gurat keterkejutan, kesenangan yang tidak bisa dia jelaskan.

Mata ametis itu telah ditelan kegelapan. Dengan tubuh kecil dan tidak terurus, hanya kebencian dan dendam yang membuatnya bisa berdiri tegak. Mampu menatapnya dengan cara yang tidak pernah dia bayangkan.

"Lalu ... apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan?" tanya Naruto kemudian. "Siapa yang kau ingin aku bunuh?"

"Mereka yang makan dari kaki dan tangannya. Mereka yang menghirup udara di sekitarnya. Semua ... tanpa ada sisa."

Naruto tidak bisa untuk tidak tercengang. Dan dia pun mulai tertawa.

Belasan tahun telah membuat tatanan dunia berubah. Dulu, para Kultivator bingung ingin menghancurkannya, tetapi kini mereka akan hancur oleh bagian dari mereka sendiri.

Kehancuran dari orang dalam yang akan sangat menyenangkan.

"Baiklah, Nona Muda, mari kita buat kesepakatan." Naruto mendekat, mengulurkan satu tangan. Memberi isyarat pada gadis itu untuk meraihnya.

Secara naluriah, Hinata melakukan hal serupa. Meraih tangan itu kemudian dibimbing untuk menyatukan jari jemari mereka.

"Dengarkan baik-baik karena aku tidak akan mengulanginya," ujar Naruto, "aku, Uzumaki Naruto, iblis tertinggi dari piramida setan dan iblis bersumpah akan mengikutimu. Menjadi setia untuk bisa meneteskan setiap darah di bawah kaki dan tanganmu."

"Katakan namamu untuk kusebut di setiap darah yang aku teteskan. Bersumpahlah untuk setia menjadi Tuanku."

Hinata menggenggam erat tangan besar itu. Sebuah tekad telah dia buat. Mereka harus hancur sebelum dirinya. Maka, dia pun membuat suara, keputusan bulat.

"Aku ... Hiasheyi, Hiashi putri, Hyuuga Hinata, bersumpah setia padamu apa pun yang terjadi."

Maka jadilah mata safir itu melebar. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru didengar. Dia baru saja melakukan kontrak, sumpah pengikat jiwa dengan putri dari orang mulia yang telah menyegelnya belasan tahun silam.

Meski itu adalah sebuah penghinaan besar, Naruto tidak bisa menarik kembali ucapannya. Karena dia telah berkomitmen, bersumpah dengan seluruh darahnya. Dan Hiasheyi, Hyuuga Hinata bukanlah gadis biasa, dia memiliki sesuatu yang pantas untuk Naruto puja.

.

_**dua minggu kemudian |**_

Acara penobatan pemimpin Sekte Lin Hyuuga yang baru akan diadakan malam ini di Tsuki Hall, aula konferensi Sekte Go Tsuki, Even Ground.

Selebaran telah diedarkan. Dan jalan mulai ramai. Dipenuhi dekorasi penyambutan. Pasalnya, tidak ada yang meragukan kemampuan Hyuuga Neji. Laki-laki bergelar DaiGuan-Jun itu pantas membawa mahkota di kepalanya. Menjadi satu-satunya yang selamat, membuat banyak pihak bersimpati. Memberi dukungan dengan berbagai cara.

Hyuuga Neji dikenal sebagai murid dan keponakan kesayangan Hiashi. Tuturnya santun, dan setiap gesturnya membawa kesan keanggunan. Penuh wibawa.

Sangat disayangkan, di hari bahagianya, orang terkasih—Hyuuga Hinata—masih belum ditemukan. Hinata satu-satunya kekuatan laki-laki itu. Landasan yang membuat Neji mampu berdiri tegak.

Pencarian sudah dilakukan. Setiap tempat telah disisir, tetapi belum membuahkan hasil. Hinata bak hilang ditelan bumi.

.

Naruto memberikan selembar sketsa wajah pada Hinata di balik gang sempit. Gadis itu mengenakan tudung hitam, mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian laki-laki, kemudian mengikat rambutnya menjadi satu di atas dengan pengikat kepala.

Netra Hinata menatap dingin gambaran wajahnya sendiri. Muak terhadap senyuman yang berada di sana.

Dia meremas sketsa itu. "Malam ini badai lain akan datang, membawa satu nyawa di bawah kakiku," bibirnya tersenyum, "kau juga berpikir begitu, Naruto?"

Sang iblis membungkuk hormat. "Seperti yang kau inginkan, Nona Muda."

Naruto pergi di tengah kegelapan. Meninggalkan sisi dingin di samping Hinata.

.

Suara kecapi mengalun bersamaan dengan suling. Membuat harmoni menyenangkan di bawah gemerlapnya cahaya lilin.

Berbagai jenis makanan dihidangkan, terpampang di meja besar yang membentang dari ujung hingga ke ujung. Di setiap sisi, tergantung panji masing-masing Sekte. Berkibar dengan agung oleh tiupan sang saka angin malam.

"Malam ini, berkat berkah dari langit, Pemimpin Sekte Lin yang baru telah terpilih. Menjadi pemimpin semua Sekte secara sementara sampai pemilihan selesai." Hashirama membuka pidatonya. "Sebagai mahkota yang baru, langit berharap Hyuuga Neji mampu mengemban amanah ini. Dengan kebajikan dan kejujuran." Tukasnya.

Neji berdiri, memosisikan kedua tangan di depan dada. "Saya Hyuuga Neji akan mengemban tugas ini sebagaimana yang langit berikan. Membawa kebajikan dan mengusung kebaikan di setiap ajaran yang akan saya berikan."

Aula tersebut menjadi gemuruh. Tepuk tangan menghiasi di setiap sisi.

"DaiGuan-Jun, selamat atas kenaikannya." Itachi mengulurkan tangan. Laki-laki itu berada tepat di depan Neji, terhalang jarak dengan meja.

Neji menatapnya datar, sebelum meraih tangan itu. Menjabatnya pelan, secepat mungkin.

"Makanlah ... jangan membuat wajah seolah bulan akan menelan matahari." Itachi menyunggingkan senyum.

"Itu bahkan sudah tertelan, tidak bisa lagi dimuntahkan." Ujar Neji pelan, nyaris tidak terdengar. Namun, indra pendengaran Itachi sangat bagus. Laki-laki itu terenyak.

"Neji ..."

"ZhiWang-Jun, harap jaga kesopanan Anda. Bedakan di mana situasinya." Neji melirik sekilas tanpa minat.

Itachi hanya bisa memasang senyum kaku. Dia mengerti Neji berusaha tegar, meski itu berarti harus menyakiti diri sendiri.

Acara kembali dilanjutkan. Semakin malam, semakin riuh. Arak berkualitas dibawakan, memanjakan setiap lidah kecuali Sekte Lin—yang melarang mabuk.

Seorang murid dari Sekte Yu undur diri lebih dulu, menuju halaman belakang aula untuk menghirup udara segar.

Di belakang aula, terdapat danau buatan yang ditumbuhi oleh teratai. Di atasnya, terdapat jembatan yang menghubungkan aula dengan pondok kecil di tengah danau.

Murid itu menikmati angin malam yang menerpa wajahnya. Menatap bulan yang mengintip dari balik awan. Dia menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya, melewati tenggorokan, diafragma dan rongga dada. Namun ketika kembali diembuskan, di setiap detik udara yang keluar, tubuhnya melemas.

Saat itu, Ashura baru saja kembali. Dia terlambat menghadiri acara karena mencari jejak Hinata di perbatasan Green Leaf dan Fog Road, Gunung Hokuto. Namun tidak menemukan apa pun kecuali pakaian koyak yang ditinggalkan. Entah itu binatang atau iblis pemakan manusia.

Dia baru saja hendak berbelok ketika melihat seseorang terkulai di pondok sendirian. Dengan desiran angin musim penghujan, orang itu bisa saja terserang deman, pikirnya.

.

"Kakak Pertama, maafkan aku. Namun Anda harus ikut aku terlebih dulu." Ashura berbisik pada Indra.

Sebelumnya, Ashura tidak pernah membuat ekspresi macam ini. Berani meminta di tengah-tengah acara. Maka itu pastilah sangat penting.

Indra permisi sebentar, menggiring sang adik keluar. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa kau menemukan Nona Hinata?"

Mulut Ashura terbuka, lidahnya sudah bergelung tetapi dia malah mengeluarkan sebuah kantung berisi pakaian. "Hanya ini. Ditemukan di tengah gunung Hokuto."

Indra menyentuh pakaian koyak tersebut. Rautnya yang semula tegang, sedikit melunak.

"Tidak ada tanda-tanda pencuri Talvar, kita belum bisa mengkonfirmasi apa pun sampai Nona Hinata ditemukan." Ashura melanjutkan.

"Nona Hinata masih hidup. Teruskan pencarian, tanpa melewatkan satu pun." Indra mencengkeram pakaian Hinata, menyipitkan mata.

Ashura terlihat ragu. Pasalnya jika Hinata masih hidup, maka akan lebih baik menghubungi Sekte terdekat, meminta bantuan sebagaimana yang harus dilakukan. Karena orang itu tidak mungkin menculiknya karena dinilai dari urutan kejadian, terdengar tidak masuk akal.

Namun, mengungkapkan hipotesis tanpa tesis sama halnya dengan kebohongan belaka. "Seperti perintah Anda, Shandian-Jun."

Indra mengibas jubahnya, meninggalkan sang adik yang membungkuk dengan segala hormat.

.

Berita kematian salah satu murid menjadi momok di acara penobatan tersebut. Seorang pelayan menemukan mayat, histeris hingga seluruh hadirin kocar-kacir ke sumber suara.

Pakaian hitam beraksen merah, bandul kipas, adalah lambang Sekte Yu Chiha.

Mata Madara memanas. Pembunuhan Murid Sekte Yu sama halnya dengan peringatan. Dia segera berjalan membelah kerumunan, mendatangi Neji dengan kobaran amarah. Pria di usia kepala lima itu mencengkeram kerah Neji, menatap matanya nyalang.

"Kau lihat? Langit tidak memberkatimu. Seseorang terbunuh akibat kesalahanmu!"

Neji menatap datar, tanpa ekspresi. "Aku bahkan tidak bergerak sedikit pun, Ketua Madara. Bagaimana mungkin itu menjadi kesalahanku?"

Napas Madara putus-putus. "Kau—"

"—di tengah acara, Shandian-Jun lah yang meninggalkan posisinya. Tidakkah Anda merasa bertanya pada orang yang salah?"

Toneri kembang-kempis. Dia sudah menarik pedang kalau tidak tangan Ashura mencegahnya. Tuan Muda kedua Go menggeleng pada sang adik, memberi isyarat untuk diam.

Indra menghela napas. "Ketua Madara, mohon turunkan tangan Anda. Semua pasang mata melihat kita."

Madara melepaskan Neji, membersihkan kedua tangannya seolah debu telah menempel di sana.

"DaiGuan-Jun, maaf atas kelancanganku. Aku memang keluar bersama Ashura, tetapi kami tidak melihat apa pun. Ashura hanya ingin membuat laporan perihal pencariannya." Mata Indra berubah sendu. "Aku tidak ingin membebani hatimu di hari bahagia ini, jadi aku berniat menundanya. Namun karena Anda sepertinya melihat sesuatu yang salah, aku akan memberitahunya."

Indra mengeluarkan kantung, menunjukkan pakaian perempuan yang koyak.

Wajah petinggi di aula itu menegang. Itu adalah pakaian khas putri Hiashi, Hyuuga Hinata.

Terhuyung, Neji melangkah ke arah Indra, meminta izin untuk mengambil barang bukti.

"Belum ada kepastian apakah Nona Hinata hidup atau mati, karena sejauh ini belum ada mayat perempuan yang ditemukan." Indra menjelaskan.

Mata Neji bergetar. Dia menggigit bibir bawah, menekannya keras hingga terasa rasa anyir.

"Pemimpin Sekte, dengan adanya tiga kasus, apa yang harus kami lakukan?" Indra tiba-tiba bertanya.

Jika seseorang mendengar sekilas, Indra terdengar sedang gusar, bingung mau melangkah. Namun untuk seseorang yang sangat mengenalnya, menajamkan telinga, memperhatikan baik-baik nadanya, maka itu akan terdengar seperti sebuah serangan.

Neji memejamkan mata sejenak. Menghela napas panjang. "Aku ingin Shandian-Jun yang melanjutkan pencarian. Membawa Hinata dalam keadaan apa pun."

"Ketua Hashirama dan Ketua Madara akan bertanggung jawab dengan pemilihan sampai pelantikan."

"Dan, yang terakhir ... masalah pembantaian dan pembunuhan yang baru saja terjadi, aku sendiri yang akan menanganinya." Neji mengeratkan tangan di kedua sisi.

Acara itu diakhiri lebih awal. Mayat murid Sekte Yu dibawa oleh Sekte Lin untuk diautopsi.

.

"Begitukah?" Hinata melihat pantulan wajahnya di dalam cangkir. Menghirup aroma teh yang sedikit menenangkan.

Mereka tengah berada di kedai kecil pinggir kota Even Ground. Tempat yang hampir rapuh. Daun pintunya lapuk, berderit. Dindingnya banyak celah. Bila hujan mengguyur selama dua hari dua malam secara berturut-turut, tempat itu sudah pasti akan musnah.

Pemiliknya sendiri adalah seorang nenek tua yang tinggal sendirian. Penglihatannya rabun, tidak dapat mendengar dan ketika berjalan, langkahnya terseret.

Naruto baru saja kembali. Membawa hasil akhir konferensi di Tsuki Hall. Mengambil alih teko dari sang nenek untuk dia tuangkan sendiri ke dalam cangkir.

"Kau terlalu baik hati, Nona Muda. Padahal akan lebih menggemparkan kalau itu semua."

Hinata tersenyum. "Bagian mananya yang menyenangkan dengan memecut sekali serang? Tidakkah kau yang lebih tahu perihal ini?"

Naruto ikut tersenyum. Menyetujui perkataan Hinata. "Kalau begitu kita harus bergegas. Kita akan menuju ke Red Fortress malam ini juga."

Gadis itu mengernyit.

"Kau tidak hanya akan mengandalkanku, 'kan? Sebagai seorang pemula, kau juga harus memperbanyak pengalamanmu, menjadi kuat. Dan kau harus memiliki senjata terbaik yang bisa kau ayunkan dengan tanganmu sendiri."

Mereka meninggalkan kedai. Naruto meletakkan satu keping koin perak, membungkuk kepada sang pemilik kedai. Membimbing Hinata untuk keluar tepat saat secara tiba-tiba terdengar suara _gedebuk._

Sang nenek terjatuh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Hinata memekik.

"Memangnya apa? Tidak ada bedanya sekarang, esok atau lusa."

Napas Hinata berhenti sejenak. Matanya berkilat. "Kau—"

"Jangan pikirkan apa pun. Aku di sini." Naruto merengkuh pundak Hinata, mengusap kepalanya pelan sambil tersenyum.

.

**Red Fortress, Tanah Sekte Yu Chiha**

Dua langkah kaki menelusuri sepanjang sungai, menuju tebing yang terletak di arah barat. Menyibak rerimbunan belantara, hal pertama yang terpampang adalah benteng merah—dikatakan begitu karena terbuat dari baru bata merah—yang membentang mengelilingi kota. Tingginya mencapai ratusan kaki. Mengisolasi penduduknya ke dalam satu zona.

Dilihat dari ketinggian, dalam jeda sebelum fajar, lampu-lampu pijar masih menjadi penerang, menciptakan gemerlap menakjubkan. Hanya perlu menunggu waktu kurang dari setengah jam, menuruni tanah terjal sepanjang sungai, matahari mulai memperlihatkan edarnya. Membiaskan batang cahaya ke angkasa, menciptakan warna keemasan yang sejurus kemudian berubah terang.

Fajar mulai menyingsing ketika dua orang tersebut menjauhi jalan utama menuju gerbang Ibukota Red Fortress.

"Kita tidak akan ke kota hari ini. Jangan membuat ekspresi seperti aku tidak akan memberimu makan." Ujar Naruto. Laki-laki itu menatap Hinata yang baru saja memutus kontak mata dengannya.

"Baiklah. Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Hanya mereka yang makan dari kaki dan tangannya. Akan aku ingat." Naruto berusaha mengimbangi langkah Hinata, memastikan ekspresi gadis itu.

.

Mereka sampai di pinggir Ibukota, di sebuah monumen batu berlumut. Menurut rumor, tempat itu dulunya tempat di mana terjadi penyimpangan energi. Sengaja ditinggalkan setelah ritual pembersihan yang gagal sekitar beberapa dekade silam.

Naruto meraba-raba batu tersebut, menekan beberapa sisi secara acak. Menimbulkan sebuah getaran di tanah, kemudian secara perlahan, sebuah lempengan batu bergeser. Memunculkan anak tangga menuju bawah tanah.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku ada di sini, di sampingmu, tidak akan ke mana-mana. Jadi berhenti membuat ekspresi seperti itu." Ujar Naruto, menuntun Hinata turun, sementara tangannya yang lain menjentik. Membuat mantra api untuk menghidupkan lilin di sepanjang dinding.

Hinata membiarkan dirinya dibimbing. Sejak melakukan kontrak dengan iblis bernama Uzumaki Naruto, jalan apa pun itu, apa yang ditunjukkan di telapak tangan laki-laki itu, akan dia ambil.

Naruto berusaha membersihkan jaring laba-laba, menghalau tetesan air untuk tidak mengotori pakaian Tuannya. Karena sejak tadi ekspresi Hinata membuatnya semakin tak nyaman.

"Sebenarnya alasanmu meminta datang tidak hanya untuk membuatkanku senjata, bukan?" tanya Hinata secara tiba-tiba. Suaranya yang dingin terdengar hingga menggema. "tempat penyimpangan energi, pastilah ada sesuatu yang kebetulan sedang kau cari." Lanjutnya.

"Memang apa yang aku cari? Talvar tentu tidak mungkin berada di sini." Naruto menyunggingkan senyum. Memilih tidak melanjutkan pembicaraan.

Semakin masuk ke dalam, semakin jelas terdengar bunyi benda keras yang dipukul. Udara pun melonjak ke tingkat berbeda. Jika di pintu masuk hawa dingin menyapa indra peraba, maka di dalam, hawa panas lebih mendominasi.

Seorang pandai besi tengah melakukan pekerjaannya. Menempa sebuah pedang pipih panjang berwarna kebiruan.

"Sudah lama sekali. Apa pesananku sudah jadi?" Naruto mengintip.

Orang itu memutar tubuh, memperlihatkan wajah laki-laki paruh baya dengan keriput di wajah. Posturnya sedikit aneh karena bahunya timpang. Ketika mendongak, dua bola mata tanpa pupil terlihat. Terlihat mengerikan hanya dalam sekali tatap.

"Baiklah, akan aku tunggu." Naruto mengambil tempat duduk, menarik Hinata tepat di samping.

Alis Hinata mengernyit. Jelas mempertanyakan bagaimana cara Naruto mengenali si pandai besi, terlebih itu bukan sosok manusia.

"Mereka adalah mayat hidup yang sebelum kematian bersentuhan dengan kekuatan spiritualku." Jelasnya singkat.

Hinata tidak bisa untuk tidak menukikkan alis. Baru saja, secara tidak langsung Naruto mengatakan bahwa dulu, dia yang membunuh pandai besi itu. Maka tidak heran jika mayat hidup tersebut patuh akan perintahnya.

"Apa kau selalu membunuh seperti itu, tanpa luka?"

"Sebagian besar memang seperti itu, tapi aku tidak akan segan untuk mengeluarkan isi perut mereka."

"Kenapa kau membunuh hanya untuk kemudian disegel?" Hinata tidak bisa berhenti bertanya. Beberapa minggu berada di sisi laki-laki itu, benaknya mulai tergelitik penasaran.

Kali ini, Naruto diam sejenak. Dia menatap mata Hinata yang berubah pancaran. Kedua mata itu berbicara lebih jujur dari mulutnya, seperti ada keingintahuan, rasa was-was, ketakutan, dan dendam yang membara.

"Apa kau akan percaya jika aku mengatakan di masa mudaku aku melakukannya secara tidak sengaja?"

Hinata mengernyit.

"Pada akhirnya, iblis tetap akan menjadi iblis. Hukum alam tidak pernah bisa diubah." Lanjutnya.

"Lalu—"

"—kenapa aku membantumu?" Naruto memotong pembicaraan. "Nona Muda, dengarkan aku. Aku yang tidak bisa melihat dunia di puncak kejayaanku, tidak memiliki rasa, memutuskan mengikutimu. Kau pikir itu apa?"

Hinata dibuat bingung. Dia gagal paham. Pasalnya dia bertanya, bukan malah diminta menganalisis.

"Daripada memikirkan hal semacam ini, lebih baik kau mencoba memegang pedang itu." Naruto mengedikkan pandangan.

"Kau—"

"Benar. Kau tadi bertanya apa yang sedang aku cari. Tentu saja jawabannya adalah pedang itu," dia memberi jeda, "pedang itu adalah pedang khusus. Terbuat dari helaian rambut, kuku dan darahku. Gagangnya berasal dari Jindan—_inti emas penyuplai energi spiritual—_hewan ganas yang dibantai para pemimpin Sekte belasan tahun silam. Jadi memerlukan waktu lama untuk menempanya. Cobalah!"

Hinata berjalan ke arah si pandai besi, menyentuhkan ujung jarinya demi membuai pedang tersebut. Pipih, ramping, panjang dan berkilauan. Memiliki getaran halus yang bertolak belakang dengan Talvar.

Mengingat kepingan fragmen di belakang, mata Hinata berubah sendu seiring bibirnya yang tersenyum kecut. Menertawai takdirnya sendiri. Dulu, jangankan memegang pedang, mendengar kuliah dunia Kultivasi saja dibatasi. Ayahanda dan sang kakak terlalu mencintainya, tidak menginginkan dia terluka meski hanya seujung jari.

Namun, semua itu hanya omong kosong belaka?! Dunia tidak seindah apa yang dia kira. Manusia tidak bisa memegang apa yang diberikan oleh manusia lain, terlebih—_cinta?_

Hinata mendengus. Mematri netranya kuat-kuat pada pedang yang akan dia gunakan untuk menumpahkan darah.

"Nona Muda," Naruto mencoba memanggil.

"..."

"Nona—"

"Kau ... Kenapa kau menempa pedang seperti ini sejak lama jika kau sudah memiliki Talvar?" ujar Hinata kemudian. Kedua matanya menatap Naruto, datar tanpa ada gurat emosi sedikit pun.

"Talvar ada sesaat setelah pedang ini mulai ditempa." Naruto memaparkan.

Hinata berusaha memegang pedang itu, mengangkatnya pelan.

"Berilah nama, karena mulai saat ini pedang itu akan menghormatimu" Ujar Naruto.

Hinata membolak-balik pedang itu, menyentuhkan sisinya pada wajah hingga mengalirkan setetes darah. Kemudian, dia pun tersenyum. "Kuramasada. Namanya adalah Kuramasada."

.

"Apa yang sedang Kakak pikirkan?" Ashura bertanya pada sang kakak yang terlihat memikirkan hal pelik. Sejak kembali dari acara konferensi, Otsutsuki Indra lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di ruangannya. Membaca, mondar-mandir, bahkan sesekali merenung di dekat jendela, menatap gumpalan awan hitam hingga riuh di bawah sana.

Rumor mengenai bangkitnya _dia yang tidak diinginkan _tidak bisa dianggap angin lalu, mengingat nama Sekte Go ikut disebut. Terlebih, Talvar yang merupakan perwujudannya menghilang, di mana kemungkinan keadaan baik-baik saja hanya lima puluh banding lima puluh.

"Kakak ..."

Dari balik bias langit biru tua, Indra tidak bergeming.

"Kakak Pertama?" Ashura kembali memanggil.

Embusan napas panjang terdengar dari bibir Indra di sore itu. Desiran angin yang berbisik melalui pori-pori sedang memberitahu bahwa langit akan segera menumpahkan bahnya.

"Ashura ..." Indra membuka suara, pelan dan penuh akan kegetiran.

"..."

"Menurutmu, mengapa harus ada malam kalau pada akhirnya bulan yang menjadi penerang memperoleh kekuatan dari matahari?" pandangan Indra menerawang, mengingat percakapan serupa beberapa waktu lalu.

Ashura mengernyit. Tidak meyakini jawaban apa yang harus dia utarakan.

"Bulan hanyalah cangkang, dan matahari adalah adigangnya." Indra melanjutkan, meremas kosen cendana tempat dia berdiri.

"Apa yang ingin Kakak katakan?" Ashura gagal paham.

Indra menajamkan mata. "Lanjutkan penyelidikan Talvar dan alasan dibalik pembantaian Sekte Lin."

"Tapi DaiGuan-Jun telah—" Ashura membelalak, merasa salah dengar.

"—Ashura," Indra memotong, menatap adiknya dengan gurat tegas, tak ingin dibantah.

Ashura diam sejenak. Dia menatap kedua pasang mata hitam sang kakak beberapa detik sebelum memosisikan kedua tangan di depan dada, membungkuk hormat.

.

Malam ini, hujan turun lagi. Berinai-rinai membasahi tanah Yu Chiha di Red Fortress. Volume lebatnya, menyebabkan air sungai sedikit meluap. Beberapa petir yang menyambar, menghanguskan sebagian pepohonan di hutan bagian timur. Cuaca berubah ekstrem seiring dengan berjalannya waktu.

Gadis itu terengah-engah di dalam guyuran hujan. Napasnya yang putus-putus sudah menimbulkan sesak di dada. Sejak mendapat pedang tersebut tadi pagi, Naruto memulai pelatihannya. Iblis rubah itu meminta Hinata menyerang, mengayunkan pedang sebagaimana dia inginkan. Namun, sudah lebih dari sepuluh jam, dengan ratusan macam serangan, hasilnya sia-sia.

"Nona Muda, jika kau tidak bisa menggoresku, kemungkinan kita tidak akan makan." Naruto mendesah pelan.

"Jangan banyak bicara dan tetaplah di tempat!"

"Aku bahkan tidak beranjak sejak tadi, Nona Muda. Tidakkah kau melihatnya?"

Mata gadis itu memejam, menggeram pelan. Jelas terprovokasi akan kalimat Naruto barusan.

"Kau selalu melihat sasaran tepat sebelum menyerang. Cobalah untuk menghilangkan kebiasaan ini!"

"Tidak ada orang yang mahir dalam sekali coba."

"Kau ingin mengatakan bahwa itu manusiawi?" Naruto tergelak. "_Oh, _Nona Muda, kau sudah membuang perasaan itu terhitung sejak memanggilku kalau-kalau kau lupa."

Sang Tuan semakin menggeram. Kalimat Naruto bagai mendidihkan magma dalam kawah. Meletup-letup membanjiri rongga dada.

Hinata berbalik, mengempaskan Kuramasada di sisinya dengan sapuan tipis. Dia menghela napas panjang, menyerah akan hasil yang percuma.

"Menyerah?" Naruto mendekat, berusaha meraih pergelangan tangan Hinata hanya untuk kembali ditodong dengan pedang.

Kejadian itu terjadi sangat cepat. Secara natural, Naruto mengalirkan energi spiritualnya ke telapak tangan, mendorong dada Hinata kuat-kuat hingga tubuh kecil itu terempas ke belakang. Membentur pohon dengan suara _gedebuk_.

Kuramasada terlepas dari genggaman. Berputar di tanah saat ikut terseret bersamaan dengan sang Tuan.

Logikanya, dengan kekuatan seperti yang baru saja dia lakukan, tubuh manusia akan menderita luka fatal. Namun, yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Darah kental menyembur dari mulutnya sendiri sesaat setelah penyerangan.

Laki-laki itu terbatuk, memegangi dadanya yang terasa mengerikan. Rasa sesak menghantamnya hingga ke ulung hati. Seperti terlilit, dicengkeram oleh ribuan senar kecapi tak kasat mata. Bahkan hanya untuk bernapas, rasanya sangat sulit, seperti jika dia lakukan, nyawanya bisa tiba-tiba terenggut.

Dan dia pun membelalak, menggeram kesakitan. Setengah tidak percaya bahwa dirinya bisa terluka setelah belasan tahun.

.

.

.

**Bersambung**

Hai hai~ bertemu lagi dengan Author pemalas satu ini. Kali ini Nao tak mau cakap banyak. Karena jujur, menulis cerita macam ini bikin cenat-cenut.

Semoga berkenan. Dinanti reviewnya ...

Best Regards,

Nao Vermillion


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Drama, Fantasy, Tragedy, Suspense, Mistery**

**Pair : [Naruto U. Hinata H] Neji H**

**.**

**.**

**Cerita ini dibuat dengan tidak menginginkan keuntungan materiil apa pun**

**.**

**Naruto milik Kishimoto Masashi-sensei**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Invisible Chronicle**

**Bab 3: Kembalinya Sang Lotus**

Udara begitu tenang, sepi merambat ke setiap sudut. Ruangan berukuran tiga kali tiga meter tersebut hanya diisi oleh dua orang; satu bernyawa dan satu mayat yang ditutupi kain berwarna putih.

Di beberapa sisi, jimat telah dibuat, mencegah si mayat untuk bertransformasi. Autopsi sudah dilakukan, tetapi belum mendapat hasil.

Pembunuhan tanpa luka adalah kasus mengerikan yang dikubur belasan tahun silam. Kasus yang telah menewaskan lebih dari tiga ribu orang, dan berhubungan erat dengan sang pemilik Talvar. Namun, diambil dari segala rangkaian peristiwa, kebangkitan_ dia yang tidak diinginkan _sangat mustahil, kecuali kebetulan ada tumbal yang memenuhi kriteria.

Seketika, Neji memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut. Memijat pelipisnya sambil menggeleng pelan. Hinata tidak mungkin melakukan tindakan Adharma—_tidak benar—_seperti menumbalkan diri melalui ritual terlarang pada iblis yang dulu bertarung dengan sang ayah; Hiashi. Sangat mustahil bagi Hinata yang tidak mengerti apa pun, bisa membangkitkan si iblis kecuali hanya jika satu hal—_Amrsh—_yang terdengar sangat mustahil.

Namun, tidak ada penjelasan masuk akal perihal kematian murid Sekte Yu kecuali _dia yang tidak diinginkan, _mengingat Talvar dan Amrsh telah dicuri. Dua senjata mematikan perwujudan sang iblis.

Neji menggertakkan gigi rapat-rapat. Jika saja dia tahu semuanya dari awal, dia tidak akan berakhir di jalan ini. Pembantaian tidak akan terjadi. Hinata pasti akan berada dalam penglihatannya setiap dia membuka mata.

Namun, dia bisa apa? Harus tafakur seperti apa agar semua berjalan sesuai apa yang dia inginkan?

Neji menutup wajah dengan sebelah tangan, tersenyum miris. Sadar betul bahwa apa yang dia pikirkan hanya akan berakhir sebatas angan. Karena bagaimana pun, semua tidak akan kembali ke awal. Yang mati tidak bisa bangkit lagi, dan Hinata tidak akan memaafkannya, kapan pun itu.

.

Tetesan air masih terasa jika angin bertiup, menggoyangkan dahan, menciptakan simfoni pagi di antara densitas pohon. Bulir beningnya menetes, jatuh tepat di kelopak mata si putri Hyuuga.

Gadis itu membuka mata, menghalau cahaya yang menerobos melalui celah dedaunan. Ketika bergerak, rasa nyeri mendera seluruh bagian punggungnya. Beberapa waktu lalu—lebih tepatnya—semalam, di tengah latihan, Naruto melakukan penyerangan secara tidak sengaja. Menyebabkan dia terpukul mundur hingga tidak sadarkan diri.

Kejadian itu terjadi sangat cepat, hampir seperti kedipan mata. Dan dia tidak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi setelahnya.

Naruto tidak ada di mana pun. Tanah yang lembab bahkan tidak menunjukkan jejak.

Hinata mencoba bangun, menopang tubuh menggunakan Kuramasada, berjalan tertatih-tatih. Laki-laki itu tidak mungkin meninggalkannya setelah sumpah setia malam itu. Karena iblis berbeda dengan manusia. Para iblis bersumpah dengan darah mereka, mengikat jiwa dengan untaian sebuah dosa. Terlebih, dengan gelar sebagai iblis tertinggi, Naruto tidak mungkin mencoreng harga dirinya.

Gadis itu menelusuri tepi sepanjang aliran sungai menuju bagian puncak. Mendaki tanah licin dan terjal, menajamkan baik-baik panca indranya untuk merasakan hawa keberadaan Naruto.

Semakin ke puncak, semakin dingin hawa yang menyelusup pori-pori. Jari jemarinya hampir mati rasa, pucat kebiruan.

"Apa kau mendengarku?" Hinata membuat suara, tetapi dia malah mendengar suaranya sendiri sebagai jawaban.

Padahal, dia bisa merasakan tekanan hawa keberadaan seseorang tidak jauh dari sana. Dingin, dan mengerikan—bertumpu pada pundaknya, membuat kedua bahu Hinata terasa sangat berat. Seolah dia dilarang mendekat, dihalangi untuk melangkah.

Langkah Hinata terasa semakin berat. Rasanya, sudah sangat jauh dia melangkah, tetapi pada akhirnya dia hanya berputar. Kembali ke tempat yang sama, selama berkali-kali dalam kurun waktu lebih dari tiga jam.

Bahkan ketika matahari mulai meninggi, dia masih berada di tempat yang sama. Menyeka keringat, mengatur deru napasnya yang putus-putus.

"Aku tahu kau di sini." gumamnya, terdengar seperti lolongan tersirat. Namun, Naruto tetap tidak muncul.

Hinata diam sejenak, menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk menghalau rasa sesak yang mulai merambat, mengingatkannya atas kekosongan di malam itu. Kegelapan setelah pengkhianatan. Kepergian yang tidak terkendali.

Dia tidak ingat menyuruh iblis itu enyah. Dia juga tidak ingat memerintahkan sesuatu hingga harus ditinggalkan tanpa kata. Seketika, matanya mulai memanas.

Dia menelan ludah, membasahi kerongkongannya yang tercekat. "Baiklah. Lakukan apa pun yang kau inginkan, dan aku akan melakukan apa yang sudah aku tetapkan."

"Aku akan menuju Fog Road. Akan ada perburuan malam terbuka sebentar lagi."

Hinata menuruni tanah terjal tepat saat sebuah suara menyapa pendengaran.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" suara itu menyapa, terdengar penuh penolakan. Tidak setuju dengan tindakan Hinata.

Gadis itu berbalik hanya untuk melihat hal mencengangkan. Uzumaki Naruto terlihat dalam kondisi tidak baik. Bibir dan kulitnya pucat, gelora pemilik Talvar itu meredup, hampir seperti lilin yang tertiup angin.

Hinata tidak bisa untuk tidak mengernyit.

"Perburuan malam? Dengan kemampuan pedangmu, kau hanya akan melukai diri sendiri." ujar Naruto sarkastis. Laki-laki itu meneliti tubuh Hinata, mengabsen kekuatan spiritualnya yang berada dalam kondisi baik-baik saja.

"Apa salahnya? Asalkan aku tidak mati, luka seperti apa pun tidak akan menjadi masalah." Hinata menarik bibir menjadi segaris tipis, tersenyum sumbang.

Seketika, wajah Naruto mengeras. "Kita tidak akan pergi."

Kedua mata Hinata membola. Tidak setuju dengan penolakan Naruto.

"Jangan buat aku mengulanginya, Nona Muda. Kau dengar jelas apa yang aku katakan." Naruto berbalik, merapal mantra untuk mencuri Kuramasada dari tangan gadis itu.

"Kau—"

Naruto berhenti sejenak, menatap Hinata dengan tajam melalui ekor mata. Kali ini, mata safir bak samudra itu menyiratkan keteguhan, perintah dan tidak menerima penolakan. Menciptakan kebekuan yang merambat di setiap bagian tulang Hinata.

Gadis itu tidak bergerak seiring menjauhnya sosok Naruto.

.

Pergerakan dimulai dari gunung Hokuto. Sejak dini hari, setiap tempat sudah disisir. Jimat mantra tidak terbakar, yang artinya tidak ada tanda-tanda iblis atau roh jahat di sekitar. Gunung Hokuto menjadi lebih sepi dari sebelumnya. Terkesan sangat ganjil. Seolah apa yang mendiami, bersemayam di sana telah dipaksa pergi oleh sesuatu yang sangat mengerikan.

Udara terasa lebih ringan, dingin dan sangat tipis. Hampir tidak menunjukkan tanda bahwa seseorang pernah ada di sana. Kehidupan yang ada hanya sebatas hewan dan tumbuhan, yang ketika dia datang, mengkerat kembali ke sarang.

Tidak mendapatkan apa pun pada pencarian kali ini, Ashura menuruni gunung. Menuju desa An yang berada di sebelah utara, provinsi Fog Road.

Desa An adalah sebuah desa terpencil, terbelakang di provinsi Fog Road. Rumah mereka terbuat dari susunan bambu dengan atap daun kelapa kering. Jumlah penduduknya tidak lebih dari lima puluh jiwa, di mana lansia mendominasi.

Dari tempatnya sekarang, Ashura perlu waktu dua jam untuk mencapai desa dengan berjalan kaki. Karena terbang menggunakan pedang hanya akan mengundang keterkejutan.

Perjalanannya baik-baik saja hingga kakinya menyandung sesuatu. Terlempar beberapa meter ke depan, berkilauan di bawah pantulan sinar matahari.

Seketika, jimat mantra di tangan Ashura terbakar. Tuan Muda kedua Go itu mendekat sambil membelalak. Berhati-hati menyentuh benda yang memiliki sisa atau jejak iblis.

Itu adalah sebuah botol. Mirip tempat racun disimpan. Namun jika memiliki jejak iblis, maka benda tersebut pastilah tempat penyegelan.

Pertanyaannya, apa yang harus disegel, kemudian wadahnya ditinggalkan begitu saja? Seperti sesuatu yang sebelumnya berada di sana telah diambil, atau dibangkitkan.

Dan, menurut peristiwa terakhir yang sedang terjadi, tidak ada kebangkitan yang mengerikan hingga bisa membuat setan dan roh jahat di gunung Hokuto ketakutan selain sang pemilik Talvar.

_Dia yang tidak diinginkan._

Maka, jadilah wajah Ashura memucat.

.

"Kakak ..." Ashura memanggil Indra. Kakaknya itu tengah mengeratkan genggaman pada botol yang baru saja dia berikan, dengan pandangan sulit diartikan.

_Dia yang tidak diinginkan _menciptakan lubang besar di banyak hati setiap manusia, peradaban dan dunia. Kejahatannya sudah tidak bisa ditoleransi.

Sebelumnya, Neji hanya menyebutkan satu; Talvar. Namun Indra tidak menyangka akan ada satu lagi.

"Kakak ... apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Tidak ada jalan terbaik selain segera menemukan Nona Hinata." Indra meletakkan botol itu, kemudian menekan kedua tangannya bergantian. Meminta kekuatan atas praduga yang tidak dia yakini.

.

Malam ini, hujan absen menyapa. Malam gelap tanpa satu pun bintang. Bahkan bulan menyipitkan mata.

Lonceng tanda jam malam sudah berbunyi. Para murid Sekte Lin pergi ke tempat tidur masing-masing.

Namun, di balik cahaya lilin, Hyuuga Neji masih sibuk dengan kuasnya. Membuat laporan perihal hasil autopsi yang harus dikirim esok hari. Hampir selesai, tetapi ketika membaca ulang apa yang tertulis, dia pun berhenti. Beralih ke laporan penyelidikan jejak Talvar yang terletak di sisi kiri.

Satu hari hampir berlalu sebelum dia menyadari. Tenggat waktu menekan alam bawah sadarnya untuk tetap terjaga.

"_Hah,_" Neji menghela napas lelah. Memejamkan mata untuk merefleksi kejadian tempo lalu; hari-hari indah hingga pembantaian mengerikan yang merenggut kebahagiaannya.

.

"DaiGuan-Jun, bisa kau jelaskan apa maksudnya ini?" Indra mengernyit, menatap tidak mengerti pada Neji.

Pagi ini, pemimpin sementara semua Sekte itu datang berkunjung. Memberitahu hasil autopsi sebelum diserahkan ke Sekte Yu.

"Ketua Madara akan marah besar." Indra melanjutkan.

"Maksud Anda, aku memanipulasi hasilnya, begitu?" Neji menatap dengan pandangan terluka, tetapi kalimatnya bertolak belakang. Lembut dan menusuk.

"Mana berani aku berpikir begitu?" Indra sama terlukanya. "Ketua Madara bukan orang yang mau mendengarkan orang lain. Terlebih, beliau hidup lebih lama dari pada kita. Pengalaman menuntunnya menarik kesimpulan. Berdasarkan fakta, dan bukti-bukti."

"Dalam kasus ini, beliau telah menyimpulkan bahwa itu adalah _dia._"

"Sayangnya tidak seperti itu." Sanggah Neji.

"Namun kejadiannya sangat bertepatan." Indra mulai mendesak.

"Anda tidak mempercayaiku?"

"Mari kita kesampingkan perasaan pribadi." Indra meletakkan surat tersebut, menatap Neji dengan pandangan datar yang tersirat. "Jika Anda menjadi kepala rumah tangga, mengetahui putri Anda meninggal akibat iblis tetapi Kultivator yang Anda percaya menangani kasus itu mengatakan putri Anda mati konyol, apa yang akan Anda lakukan?"

"Seorang Ayah yang tidak berlatar belakang di dunia Kultivasi tidak akan bisa membedakan pembunuhan tersebut."

"Mari kita anggap Anda pernah melihat kejadian serupa sebelumnya di mana Anda melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri."

Neji menggertakkan gigi. "Aku akan marah."

"Lalu, menurut Anda, atas kematian tersebut, bagaimana urutan pertanggung jawabannya? Korban, sang Ayah yang lalai, Kultivator, atau iblis itu sendiri?"

"Iblis yang pertama. Korban yang kedua. Ayah ketiga dan Kultivator yang terakhir."

Indra menggeleng. "Salah. Urutannya salah." Dia memberi jeda. "Korban yang pertama. Karena untuk menjadi korban iblis, biasanya seseorang memiliki sesuatu hingga nyawanya harus direnggut. Kedua; Ayah yang lalai. Seorang Ayah, tidak akan membuat putrinya berada dalam jalan yang salah."

"Jika seperti ini, antara iblis dan Kultivator, siapa yang pantas dituntut lebih dulu?"

Neji menghela napas, menyadari letak kesalahan penafsiran sebelumnya. "Tentu saja si Kultivator. Karena dia memiliki jiwa, raga dan akal pikiran. Iblis menjadi yang kedua karena belum tentu memiliki ketiganya."

Indra tersenyum, menepuk pundak Neji lembut. Puas akan jawaban yang diutarakan.

"_Dia yang tidak diinginkan _telah bangkit. Kita tidak bisa menyembunyikan fakta meskipun ingin." Ujar indra final, memaksa Neji mengubah hasil autopsi.

Dan Neji membuat putusan saat itu juga. Memperbaikinya di hadapan Otsutsuki Indra sebelum dikirim ke tangan Uchiha Madara.

Satu pukulan telah meninju sebelah wajah Neji. Namun pukulan lain telah menanti Indra di kemudian hari. Karena, lepas dari kediaman Sekte Go, Neji mengirim sinyal; surat perintah kremasi mayat murid Sekte Yu. Dijadikan abu sebelum dikirim untuk dikebumikan.

.

Meditasi yang Naruto lakukan hampir selesai. Luka dalamnya bisa dipulihkan, meski tidak seratus persen. Kejadian tempo lalu berdampak besar pada dirinya, baik secara fisik atau spiritual.

Pengikat jiwa harusnya hanya kontrak tuan dan pelayan. Namun yang terjadi di luar ekspektasi. Dia kesakitan setelah tidak sengaja melukai sang Nona. Bahkan jika diingat kembali, lebih sakit tiga kali lipat dari penyerangan yang dilakukan Hiashi belasan tahun silam.

Naruto masih dalam tahap berpikir, ketika lagi-lagi mendapati dadanya berdenyut menyakitkan. Kalimat kematian yang terlontar dari bibir Hinata mengirisnya. Membuat dia merasakan sesuatu yang manusia sebut sebagai rasa takut. Hal tabu yang tidak bisa diterima oleh logikanya.

Dia adalah iblis. Pembunuh nomor satu sepanjang sejarah dunia Kultivasi. Takut adalah kata haram dalam kamus hidupnya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan seperti itu?" Hinata datang, masuk melalui celah di sisi air terjun.

"..."

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu. Namun kau harus mengembalikan pedangku."

"Tidak." Tegas Naruto. "Kita akan tinggal sampai batas waktu yang aku tentukan."

"Sampai kapan? Kau ingin membuatku kehilangan kesempatan?" suara Hinata meninggi, kedua ametisnya berkilat, menahan gejolak panas sejak sehari lalu.

"Beri aku waktu dan aku akan membunuh mereka untukmu."

Hinata mendengus. "Siapa bilang aku ingin kau yang membunuh kali ini?" nadanya sarkastis, menyentak batin Naruto.

"Nona ..." Naruto membuka mata, mencoba untuk tidak menggeram.

"Kau yang mengatakan dengan mulutmu sendiri bahwa aku tidak boleh bergantung padamu. Kau bilang aku harus bisa mengayunkan senjata."

"Tapi bukan sekarang!"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku—" lidah Naruto kelu. "Nona ... mohon maafkan aku, tetapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan kau pergi."

"Kau tidak pernah ragu. Kau membunuh tanpa pikir dua kali. Pemimpin semua iblis, sebenarnya ... apa yang sedang kau rencanakan?"

"Aku tidak merencanakan apa pun. Hanya beri aku waktu." Naruto mengelak.

"Sampai kekuatanmu pulih?" Hinata tepat sasaran. "Kau terluka. Itu sebabnya kau mengambil Kuramasada untuk bermeditasi. Apa aku salah?"

Kali ini, Naruto tersenyum kecut. "Aku tidak tahu kalau dampak ketiadaan Talvar akan seperti ini."

"Sebelumnya, kau baik-baik saja tanpa Talvar."

"Benar. Aku baik-baik saja. Sangat baik-baik saja." Naruto sedikit menggeram, jelas tidak melupakan kontradiksi penyerangan malam itu.

"Lalu, kenapa baru sekarang?"

Naruto mencengkeram kedua tangannya. "Benar. Aku juga bertanya, kenapa baru sekarang. Mantra apa yang kau gunakan saat kebangkitan hingga aku seperti ini?" suaranya naik satu oktaf, menyentak. Matanya berkilat penuh amarah.

Untuk sesaat, Hinata tercengang. Setelah dua minggu lebih, dia kembali merasakan perasaan mengerikan itu. Gelora melebihi Talvar, guncangan maha dahsyat bak malapetaka terpantul jelas dari safir itu.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau bisa pulih secepatnya?" tanya Hinata kemudian. Suaranya tegas, tetapi mengandung unsur mengiba.

"Bahkan jika kau memiliki kekuatan spiritual lebih, tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan untuk iblis sepertiku."

Mata Hinata berkilat. "Tidak mungkin tidak ada satu."

"Maafkan aku, Nona Muda. Aku menolak melakukannya." Naruto memutus kontak mata, bersiap melalukan meditasi kalau tidak secara tiba-tiba merasakan kehangatan di kedua pipinya.

"Lakukan apa pun yang menurutmu harus dilakukan untuk bertahan." Tegas Hinata, membuat safir di hadapannya terbelalak. Sangsi dengan apa yang didengar.

"Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu." Mata Naruto sendu, dia berusaha melepaskan kedua tangan Hinata yang hasilnya gagal.

"Aku tidak akan mati. Aku berjanji padamu." Hinata memejamkan mata; memberi rambu hijau pada Naruto untuk segera bertindak.

Kebisuan menenggelamkan keduanya selama beberapa menit. Naruto tidak bergerak sedikit pun. Dia hanya menatap datar, mengamati wajah Hinata baik-baik.

"Tidak ada media perantara transfer kekuatan spiritual terbaik selain darah."

Hinata membuka mata, mengadukan beningnya embun dengan gelora samudra. "Maka ... ambillah darahku."

Satu dorongan membenturkan punggung Naruto ke tanah. Laki-laki itu baru sadar ketika rasa anyir menyapa. Hinata menggigit lengannya sendiri kemudian mengarahkan tepat ke bibir Naruto. Memaksa sang iblis tertinggi untuk menelan darahnya.

Satu teguk yang akan mengubah segalanya.

.

Rapat kembali diadakan. Pasalnya putusan Neji perihal hasil autopsi membuat pemimpin para Sekte gempar. Kebangkitan _dia yang tidak diinginkan _mengguncang mereka.

Di aula kebesaran Sekte Lin, Madara menjadi yang pertama melampiaskan amarahnya.

"Bedebah?!" umpatnya.

"DaiGuan-Jun, izinkan aku bertanya padamu. Bagaimana cara _dia _bisa bangkit di saat ritual pemanggilan selalu gagal?" tanya Hashirama.

Neji mengusap telapak tangannya di bawah meja. "Dengan menggunakan bagian tubuhnya dan tumbal yang memenuhi kriteria."

"Maksudmu, si pencuri Talvar yang melakukannya?" Hashirama mengernyit. "Pembantaian, itu pasti langkah pertamanya, bukan?"

Indra menunggu jawaban—lebih tepatnya—reaksi Neji.

Mendengar kata Talvar, mata Neji bergetar. Mengingat malam mengerikan yang menewaskan seluruh Sektenya.

"Paman Hiashi yang memantau selama bertahun-tahun bahkan tidak mengetahui kriterianya." Mata Neji meredup, kepalanya menunduk.

"Sampai mana Anda menyelidikinya, DaiGuan-Jun?" tanya Indra kemudian. Indra tentu tidak lupa dengan kremasi yang Sekte Lin lakukan kemarin. Mungkin, Ketua Madara tidak menyadari, tetapi Indra paham betul bahwa Neji sedang melakukan gencatan padanya.

Neji menatap Indra. "Sekte Lin sudah menyisir segala penjuru Green Leaf hingga perbatasan Fog Road, tetapi tidak menemukan apa pun. Orang yang memiliki kemampuan pedang sebagus itu sudah pasti bukan berasal dari wilayah kami."

"Pedang Anda bergesekan langsung. Apakah Anda tidak mengenali pergerakannya?" tanya Indra kemudian.

Neji menggeleng. "Satu-satunya yang aku ingat adalah dia menggunakan tangan kiri."

"Bagaimana dengan pencarian terbuka?" tanya Indra. "Ketua Madara, bagaimana pendapat Anda? Semua Sekte kecil bisa berkoordinasi, membentuk pasukan kecil untuk membantu kita. Jadi kita bisa meringankan beban DaiGuan-Jun."

"Keputusan ada padanya." Madara menatap Neji.

Untuk sesaat, dada Neji tiba-tiba berdesir. Dan dia pun memejamkan mata sejenak.

"Perburuan malam. Kita bisa mulai dari yang paling dekat melalui kompetisi itu. Jika tidak ada hasil, maka aku akan melaksanakan apa yang Shandian-Jun katakan."

Hashirama mencatat putusan tersebut. Kemudian menyerahkannya pada Neji untuk disahkan. Tidak bisa ditarik ulang.

.

| _**dua hari kemudian **_

**Provinsi Fog Road, kediaman Sekte Wu Senju**

Hari ini, perburuan malam tahunan akan diadakan. Kompetisi adil untuk memenangkan trofi tahunan yang bertempat di hutan kabut; bagian barat laut provinsi Fog Road.

Kompetisi ini diadakan dua kali dalam setahun. Dan kali ini, karena bertepatan dengan menyongsongnya hari pemilihan, masing-masing Sekte bisa unjuk kebolehan.

Nama-nama kandidat belum disepakati. Masih ada peluang bagi mereka yang memiliki kemampuan.

Tepat waktu, kemampuan berpikir, mengolah dan menindak lanjuti masalah. Kelincahan, fleksibilitas, dedikasi dan tanggung jawab.

.

Di udara, dari berbagai arah, rombongan ketiga Sekte terkemuka berdatangan. Menaiki pedang, mengenakan pakaian khas Sekte masing-masing.

Sekte Yu Chiha yang pertama kali mendarat. Dipimpin oleh Kepala Sekte mereka; Uchiha Madara, rombongan berpakaian hitam dengan aksen merah itu memberikan penghormatan pada tuan rumah; Senju Hashirama.

Disusul oleh Sekte Lin Hyuuga dengan Neji sebagai pemimpin dan rombongan Indra menjadi yang terakhir datang.

"Hari ini, mohon bantuannya." Neji membungkuk, memberi hormat pada pemimpin yang lain.

"Aku sudah menyebar roh dan mayat kelas menengah di hutan. Penghalang juga sudah dibuat, dan aku pastikan tidak akan ada yang bisa masuk kecuali yang diizinkan." Hashirama melapor.

"Pemilihan semakin dekat. Aku berharap kita mendapat secercah cahaya." Kata Indra.

Dan perburuan pun dimulai dengan upacara pembuka. Setelah sambutan dari tuan rumah dan pemimpin sementara semua Sekte, anak panah diluncurkan; memberitahu bahwa waktu perburuan sudah dimulai.

Masing-masing Sekte dibagi dalam kelompok kecil yang terdiri dari empat orang. Berpencar dari segala arah. Berpacu cepat, berlomba-lomba memburu buruan.

"Aku tidak akan segan-segan, Ashura." Itachi tersenyum samar pada kelompok Ashura dan Toneri.

"Kami tidak akan kalah dari Anda, ZhiWang-Jun." Ujar Toneri.

"Aku menantikannya, Tuan Muda Ketiga Go." Itachi menepuk bahu Toneri, memberi semangat. Kemudian menarik kelompoknya memasuki hutan.

"Kakak tidak bereaksi apa pun." Toneri melirik sang kakak.

"Dia tidak akan merebut seperempat jumlah buruan. Itachi tidak akan membuang tenaganya untuk roh dan mayat kelas rendah." Ashura membenahi lengan bajunya. Memeriksa kekuatan dan hawa sekitar. "Kecuali dengan provokasi."

Kelompok Ashura bergegas. Memantrai pedang seiring langkah cepat mereka.

Pedang itu terbang, melesit membelah kegelapan hutan. Memburu apa yang diperintahkan hanya dalam sekedipan mata.

Sedangkan Toneri lebih memilih menggunakan busur. Ketika menarik talinya dengan ketiga jari, tiga buah anak panah spiritual muncul. Melesit ke udara; menciptakan hujan anak panah di beberapa tempat. Memblokade Kultivator dari Sekte lain.

Tanda sinyal berupa kembang api khas Sekte Go diluncurkan dari berbagai arah. Berwarna putih dengan pola bulan purnama. Berpendar dengan indah di angkasa.

Itachi tersenyum senang. Ashura memang teman yang tidak pernah mengecewakan. Maka dia pun menjawab tantangan tersebut dengan ikut menarik busurnya.

Tak lama kemudian, kembang api khas Sekte Yu; berwarna merah, berpola kipas memenuhi angkasa.

"ZhiWang-Jun, Anda tidak menggunakan pedang Anda?" seorang junior bertanya.

"Dalam kompetisi seperti ini, anak panah lebih efisien." Itachi kembali mengambil anak panah, bersiap meluncurkan lima sekaligus. "Harusnya kita bisa meraup setengah, mengingat Neji tidak bergabung."

Sang Junior ketakutan. Kalimat Itachi memiliki artian lebih dalam. Lebih serius. Berbanding terbalik dengan mimiknya yang terkesan penuh kesenangan.

.

"Sepertinya kita belum terlambat."

"Buru kaki mereka semua!" Naruto merasa salah dengar. "Kuramasada." Yang dimengerti pria itu.

Hinata memejamkan mata kala menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi yang mengusiknya. Membayangkan pembantaian massal dan darah yang menetes di bawah kakinya. Darah Sekte miliknya yang tidak pernah dia bisa lupakan sejak malam itu.

Tahun lalu, sebagai Kepala semua Sekte, Ayahnya hadir di sana bersamanya. Kala itu, Hyuuga Neji membawa pulang piala bergilir. Dia tidak lupa bagaimana dia menghambur ke pelukan kakaknya itu, memberi ucapan selamat.

Hyuuga Neji dikenal dengan panah tak terbatas. Namun, dia tidak pernah membawa busur atau anak panah. Busur spiritualnya mampu mengeluarkan ribuan anak panah yang menjangkau hampir satu pegunungan. Meski dielu-elukan sebagai yang berbakat, Neji tidak bisa menggunakan kemampuannya berkali-kali. Karena kemampuan mengerikan seperti itu telah meraup hampir seluruh kekuatannya dalam sekali waktu. Jika tidak berhati-hati, hanya kematian yang menanti.

Dan pria itu menyembunyikan kelemahannya dengan membawa dua jenis pedang di kedua sisi.

"Saatnya memanen, bukan?" Hinata berlalu, memasuki hutan perburuan. Melalui pembatas yang mengenalinya sebagai kawan.

.

Perburuan manusia dimulai. Satu siulan mendesis membelah angin, burung-burung lari ketakutan, mengepakkan sayap mereka meninggalkan tanah pegunungan. Sementara mayat-mayat yang disebar di arena buru, menjerit. Melolong-lolong. Kemudian, seperti magis, mayat-mayat itu mulai bergerak aktif. Lebih aktif daripada mayat kelas menengah.

Di antara kegelapan, sebuah pedang bening kebiruan melesat. Menepis udara mencari mangsa.

"Kau dengar sesuatu?" Toneri mengernyit. Merasa tidak mendengar apa pun.

"Darah. Aku mencium bau darah." Ashura meletakkan busurnya di sisi kanan. Bersiap mencari jejak yang ditahan oleh sang adik. "Tidak akan ada pembunuhan."

"Mayat tidak memiliki aroma darah segar." Ashura mencengkeram tangan Toneri, meminta persetujuan.

"Kita hanya akan mengecek. Berjanjilah Kakak tidak melakukan hal nekat dengan mengadukan pedang Kakak."

Derap langkah mengikuti aroma darah tercium. Ashura benar-benar memburu waktu. Dia sudah mengambil setengah buruan, maka tidak akan menjadi masalah besar bagi murid Sektenya untuk mengurus sisanya.

Ashura melompati sebuah pohon besar yang tumbang ketika sebuah pedang bening kebiruan—_Kuramasada—_melesit hampir memenggal kepalanya. "Toneri, awas?!"

Pedang itu tertancap di pohon dengan Toneri yang terjatuh di tanah. Memegangi lengannya yang tersayat.

"Siapa di sana?!" Ashura memblokade daerah sekitar, memasang siaga satu kalau-kalau terjadi serangan tidak terduga.

Suara daun kering yang diinjak menggema di telinga kedua Tuan Muda Go. Sayup-sayup bayangan terpantul di tanah, diikuti suara dahan disibak. Dan ketika hanya ada keheningan, Kuramasada kembali ke tangan tuannya.

"Kau sudah besar, Ashura." Ujarnya menggetarkan sanubari pemilik nama. Pasalnya, tidak ada orang di dunia ini yang berani memanggil namanya kecuali sang ayah, sang kakak, teman dekat dan _orang itu._

Toneri mematri ekspresi wajah sang kakak, di mana untuk pertama kali sejauh dia bisa mengingat, Ashura ketakutan. Dia bisa melihat kuda-kuda kakaknya itu sedikit goyah hanya karena namanya disebut.

"Kakak mengenalnya?" Toneri berusaha meraih kaki Ashura. Mengguncangnya pelan. "Kakak kenal dia?"

"Jangan takut, aku diperintah hanya untuk membunuh kakinya, bukan kepala." Suara sang pemilik Kuramasada terdengar. Mengintimidasi dengan cara yang tidak bisa dijabarkan.

"...tapi sepertinya aku akan bermain sedikit. Sekte Go Tsukki ada di sana, bukan?"

"Jangan menyentuh Sekte kami?!" suara Ashura menggelegar. Naik dua oktaf. Membuat Toneri terbelalak. Pasalnya, Ashura hampir tidak pernah meninggikan suaranya. Pribadi Ashura dikenal santun dan baik budi.

"Jangan salah paham. Aku bilang, akan bermain. Sebagai saudara yang baik, aku tidak akan membunuh Sektemu."

"Apa yang kau rencanakan? Bagaimana kau bisa bangkit?"

Seketika, Toneri mengernyit. Bangkit katanya?

"Dua pertanyaan sekaligus. Ashura sekali. Tidak mau rugi." Kuramasada disarungkan. "Pilih salah satu. Yang mana yang harus aku jawab?"

"..."

"Baiklah. Seperti yang kau lihat, tubuhku utuh. Aku dibangkitkan oleh seseorang yang tidak pernah aku bayangkan. Karma tidak sepenuhnya mengikutiku, tetapi juga orang itu."

Toneri semakin tak paham. Dia berusaha mengguncang kaki Ashura lebih kencang guna mendapat jawaban.

"Itu—"

"—salah. Aku tidak memilikinya, dan sedang berusaha mengambilnya."

"Maksudmu—"

"—tepat seperti yang kau pikirkan." Pemilik Kuramasada beranjak, tetapi tertahan akibat panah yang entah sejak kapan Toneri lesitkan. Kedua mata Ashura membola menyadari betapa tidak pekanya adiknya itu tentang siapa lawan mereka.

Namun, belum sempat Ashura buka suara, Toneri sudah menyahut, "Ingin pergi begitu saja? Aku belum bertanya sama sekali."

Panah di tanah tercabut, kemudian dipatahkan dan dileburkan menjadi serpihan debu. "Dia adikmu?"

"Aku yang bertanya." Toneri memberi jeda. "Siapa kau? Bagaimana kau mengenal Kakakku? Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?"

"Kau bisa mendapatkan jawaban dari Kakakmu." Pemilik Kuramasada beranjak. "Berhati-hatilah, di pertemuan kita selanjutnya, aku mungkin akan membunuh kalian."

Sosok itu menghilang bersamaan angin yang berembus. Dan saat itu juga, Ashura ambruk. Tubuhnya gemetar dengan keringat dingin yang membanjiri sekujur tubuh.

"Siapa dia?" Toneri bertanya untuk ke sekian kali.

Ashura menjawab, "_Dia yang tidak diinginkan._"

.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Itachi tertegun melihat banyak tubuh tergolek tidak berdaya. Sesuatu telah membantai seluruh murid Sekte Yu dengan sangat mengerikan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" dia kembali bertanya pada seorang korban. Berharap suaranya didengar dan mendapatkan jawaban.

"Pe ... dang bi ... bi ... ru terbang." Ujar korban. Memuntahkan darah sebelum benar-benar tergeletak.

Itachi segera memasang pembatas menggunakan jimat mantra. Memblok wilayah dari musuh yang dia tahu keberadaannya sedang mendekat.

Udara terasa berhenti tepat saat Itachi selesai menggumamkan mantra. Keheningan menjadi sahabat pertama, dan bau anyir darah menjadi yang kedua.

Namun, alih-alih musuh, seseorang yang tidak terduga melewati pembatas tanpa kesulitan. Seolah pembatas itu tahu bahwa orang itu bukanlah lawan.

Kedua mata Itachi membola. Pijakannya limbung ketika orang itu mendekat tanpa terganggu dengan keadaan sedikit pun.

Orang itu, menginjak-injak tubuh manusia, menyeret genangan darah di bawah kakinya. Dengan mata kelam dan langkah gontai, orang itu hidup, tetapi di setiap tarikan napasnya terdengar embus kematian.

Dan dia adalah ... sang lotus yang tenggelam.

.

.

.

**Bersambung**

Akhirnya update juga. Masih adakah yang bersedia membaca cerita ini?

Nao rencananya hanya ingin membuat 5 chap saja. Namun kembali lagi ke penyelesaian konflik. Semoga tidak terkesan buru-buru.

Best Regards,

Nao Vermillion


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Drama, Fantasy, Tragedy, Suspense, Mistery**

**Pair : [Naruto U. Hinata H] Neji H**

**.**

**.**

**Cerita ini dibuat dengan tidak menginginkan keuntungan materiil apa pun**

**.**

**Naruto milik Kishimoto Masashi-sensei**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Invisible Chronicle**

**Bab 4: Serpihan kronik**

"Hinata?" bibir Itachi bergumam tepat ketika silau pedang berwarna biru memotong udara dengan tajam, menukik hingga kemudian tertancap di tanah.

Dia hampir memanggil untuk kali kedua, tetapi tertahan akibat kibasan baju hitam seseorang. Orang itu berdiri menyamping, mengangkat lengannya untuk mendekap sosok yang ingin dia panggil, seolah mempertegas langkahnya untuk tidak mendekat.

Namun, bukan itu. Melainkan keberadaan orang itulah yang dia permasalahkan—_tepatnya—_takutkan. Setahunya, putri Hiashi itu menghilang saat kekacauan, menjadi korban. Namun apa yang dia lihat mengatakan sebaliknya.

Hinata yang berada dalam dekapan orang itu seperti orang lain, seperti selir seorang iblis, yang secara kebetulan, iblis itu merupakan koloni tertinggi dalam piramidanya.

Ketakutan Itachi bertalu-talu, tetapi dia tidak berani menduga bahwa apa yang dia pikirkan adalah benar. Jika hanya kebetulan, sebelum semuanya terlambat, dia harus membawa Hinata pulang.

Namun, sekali lagi, iblis itu terlalu cerdik untuk menduga. Dia menggetarkan tanah, menyebabkan guncangan hebat hingga beberapa medan terbelah. Itachi perlu melompat ke arah lain hanya untuk melihat bahwa pedang biru telah hilang bersamaan dengan kedua sosok tersebut.

.

"Apa itu benar, Ashura?" Indra menatap gelisah sang adik yang baru saja keluar dari arena buru. "Siapa lagi yang melihatnya?"

"Hanya aku dan Toneri." Ashura tidak berani bergerak. Masih bersimpuh sejak sepuluh menit lalu di dalam ruang peristirahatan Ketua Sekte Go. Di sampingnya, Toneri menatap mereka bergantian. Mencoba mencari kesimpulan, menerka-nerka.

"Berapa banyak korbannya?"

"Seluruh murid Sekte Yu, kecuali—" suara Ashura tertahan.

Indra menatap Toneri, memberi perintah tersirat untuk meninggalkan tempat yang langsung disadari. Toneri paham betul, bahwa ada batasan yang tidak bisa dia ketahui.

Ashura melanjutkan, "—Itachi."

Indra menegang. Dia memejamkan mata demi memahami skenario yang sedang terjadi. Hal terbaik yang Ashura lakukan adalah, segera mengirim adik termuda mereka dan seluruh murid Sekte kembali—_meski berarti—_harus mundur dari kompetisi.

Hanya butuh hitungan mundur sebelum berita meledak. Terlebih, jika apa yang dikatakan Ashura benar, maka status Hinata sebagai korban akan spontan berubah menjadi dalang. Meski tidak masuk akal jika Hinata yang merencanakan pembantaian murid Sekte Yu, masyarakat akan lebih percaya dengan pendapat publik. Terlebih, dalam situasi kacau, banyak hal-hal yang akan dikaitkan—_termasuk—_hilangnya Hinata bisa dianggap sebagai bentuk pelarian.

Namun, nyatanya, meski tahu kemungkinan, Hinata lebih memilih muncul.

Indra memijat keningnya pelan. Baginya, skenario itu terlalu tabu.

"Ashura," suaranya bergetar. Kedua mata hitamnya terbuka dan terpejam untuk sejenak, sebelum bergulir untuk menatap mata sang adik yang serupa.

Tanpa kata, tanpa ada komunikasi antara keduanya. Namun Ashura telah bangkit dengan menangkupkan kedua tangan seraya berujar, "Laksanakan, Kakak."

.

Hinata mendorong tubuh tegap Naruto, membuat jarak, dan menampar wajah pria itu secara tiba-tiba.

Keheningan menyita, ketika Naruto berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja gadis itu _berani _lakukan. Kemudian, dia tertawa-tawa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _huh?_" Hinata hendak melayangkan tamparan kedua, yang digagalkan iblis itu. Naruto mencengkeram tangannya.

Kedua safir Naruto menukik, dengan bibir yang berangsur membentuk segaris tipis. "Kau pikir, apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?"

"Aku sudah beritahu padamu untuk menunggu. Apa kau tidak tahu arti kata itu?" Naruto mencela, benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan kenekatan gadis itu. "Bagaimana kalau kau terbunuh? Apa kau bisa memastikan bahwa orang itu tidak akan meletakkan tangannya padamu?"

Hinata mendengus. "Pada akhirnya kau datang, bukan?" yang membuat Naruto mengerang, "Bagaimana kalau tidak?"

"Kau datang."

"Aku tanya, bagaimana seandainya aku tidak datang?"

Hinata tersenyum sumbang, menatap mata Naruto yang sejak tadi menggelap dengan tatapan menantang. "Bukankah kau akan diuntungkan? Jika aku mati, kebebasanmu kembali. Apa kau tidak senang?"

"—Naruto, jangan menjadi naif. Jangan bertindak seolah-olah kau khawatir atau peduli padaku."

Naruto diam sejenak. Mencoba memahami ke arah mana pembicaraan ini. Apakah Hinata sedang menguji kesetiaannya? Lucu sekali. Bahkan, meskipun Naruto ingin, dia tidak bisa—_tidak akan pernah bisa—_pergi dari sisi gadis itu.

"Bagaimana kalau memang begitu? Kau pernah peduli padaku, jadi kenapa aku tidak boleh melakukannya?" tanya Naruto. Sebelum Hinata sempat menjawab, dia melanjutkan, "—kau tidak mengizinkan aku terluka. Sudah sewajarnya aku menginginkan sebaliknya. Katakan kalau-kalau aku salah."

"...terlebih, kau pernah berjanji bahwa kau tidak akan mati sampai saatnya tiba."

Hinata kehilangan kata-kata. Dia mencoba melepaskan cengkeram pria itu yang hasilnya gagal. Iblis itu tentu lebih kuat. Naruto menariknya untuk menjadi lebih dekat, menggesek hidungnya seraya berbisik, "Jangan bertindak yang tidak-tidak! Aku peringatkan padamu!"

.

Berita kematian murid Sekte Yu menggemparkan keempat Sekte besar. Seketika, seluruh tempat buru diblokade. Dan kompetisi buru dibatalkan. Seluruh murid peserta perburuan ditarik ke aula Sekte Wu. Sementara keempat pemimpin melakukan rapat darurat.

Madara menggebrak meja konferensi. "Bedebah! Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa masuk penghalang tanpa terdeteksi?!" suaranya menggelegar, menggetarkan hampir setiap sudut ruangan.

"—dan bagaimana mungkin adik Anda tidak melakukan pergerakan apa pun, Shandian-Jun?"

"Ketua Madara, mohon tenang." Indra berkata, tetapi nada Madara sama sekali tidak turun. "Bagaimana aku bisa tenang? Dia muncul dan membantai seluruh muridku?! Katakan, haruskah aku tenang?!"

"Tidak seluruhnya, Ketua Madara. ZhiWang-Jun selamat, bukan?"

"—kau!" Madara menuding yang langsung dicegah oleh Hashirama. Ketua Sekte Wu itu meraih lengan Madara, menurunkannya. "Shandian-Jun, mohon tidak memprovokasi."

"Aku tidak pernah berniat seperti itu, Ketua Hashirama. Jika mengatakan fakta adalah kesalahan, aku minta maaf." Indra hendak berdiri yang ditahan oleh Neji.

"Mohon langsung ke pokok permasalahannya. Jelaskan pada kami, aku mohon." Perintah Neji.

Indra kembali duduk, tersenyum ke arah Neji yang—_dia tahu—_memiliki arti lebih dalam.

"Sejujurnya, aku tidak ingin mempercayainya. Dia tidak mengatakan langsung. Hanya saja, tidak ada orang lain yang bisa melalui penghalang kecuali memang bukan musuh." Indra berkata.

"Maksud Anda, dia bersama dengan seseorang?! Begitu?!" Madara kembali naik darah.

Indra meremas kedua tangannya, yang tidak lepas dari pengawasan mata Neji. Pemimpin Sekte Lin itu benar-benar tidak bisa menduga apa yang Indra rencanakan.

Indra melanjutkan, "Ketua Madara, apa ZhiWang-Jun tidak mengatakan apa pun?" ujarnya setengah prihatin, tampak seolah-olah dia yang terluka.

Spontan, Madara berada dalam kebingungan. Dia bukanlah pria yang pandai menyembunyikan niat, apa yang dia pikir, semua terpampang jelas di wajahnya. Sambil mencengkeram kedua tangan, dia bertanya, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Ashura mengatakan, dia mengejar aroma darah ketika melihat ZhiWang-Jun melompat dari tanah yang tiba-tiba terbelah. Tempat di mana Anda menemukan mayat murid Sekte Yu."

Madara tercengang. "Anda tidak sedang menuduh ZhiWang-Jun, bukan?"

"Tidak. Tidak sama sekali. Yang ingin aku katakan adalah, kemungkinan, ZhiWang-Jun bertemu pandang dengan orang yang membangkitkan _dia yang tidak diinginkan._"

Giliran Neji yang menegang. Dia benar-benar memiliki firasat buruk tentang ini. Pertama mayat tanpa luka. Kedua pembantaian. Keduanya memiliki persamaan yaitu sama-sama menargetkan Sekte Yu. Jika praduganya benar, besar kemungkinan Indra mengetahui lebih banyak dari yang dia tahu. Tepatnya, Indra telah menemukan simpul awal yang bahkan belum dia temukan dan sedang mencoba meraih yang kedua demi menarik simpul utama.

Neji hampir buka suara ketika Madara menyela, meminta Itachi untuk segera menghadap.

Bersimpuh di depan keempat pemimpin Sekte, Itachi sama sekali tidak berani mengangkat wajah. "Itachi memberi hormat kepada Pemimpin."

Hashirama mengangkat tangan kanannya, mewakili Neji yang entah sejak kapan hanya terdiam; menahan diri untuk tidak menggertakkan giginya.

Semua sudah terstruktur dalam hitungan detik, dan dia turut tergiring di dalamnya. Jika boleh dikata, julukan Shandian-Jun memang sangat cocok untuk Indra. Kecepatan dan ketepatannya dalam menghadapi situasi benar-benar belum tertandingi. Selama menjadi Pemimpin Sekte, Indra jarang menggunakan kedua tangannya sendiri tetapi mampu menggenggam banyak hal di saat yang bersamaan. Termasuk sekarang ini. Dia hanya duduk, memainkan ekspresi yang sulit dipahami.

"ZhiWang-Jun. Katakan kalau aku salah, tapi—" kalimat Indra tertahan, tidak kuat hati menyampaikan. "—apakah saat pembantaian, secara kebetulan Anda melihat dalangnya?"

"...maksudnya, seseorang yang turut serta bersama Dia?"

Dengan tegas, Itachi menjawab, "Di tempat perkara, dia melemparkan pedang biru ke tanah hingga terbelah. Berdasar karakternya, dia bukan seseorang yang akan turut membawa orang lain di tengah kekacauan. Dan dia melakukannya. Bukankah mendiang Pemimpin Sekte Go pernah memaparkan bahwa dia yang tidak diinginkan selalu bergerak seorang diri?"

Diam-diam, Indra memuji bagaimana Itachi menyerang. Meski begitu, Itachi tidak tahu bahwa penyerangan inilah yang ditunggu oleh Indra. Karena apa yang terucap dari bibir Itachi mempertegas apa yang dilakukannya—_turut menutupi bangkai._

Singkat kata, Itachi berusaha melindungi Hinata. Padahal, dia bisa saja mengatakan yang sejujurnya agar Hinata diburu. Karena membawa Hinata sama halnya memancing dia yang tidak diinginkan.

"Ayah pernah mengatakan bahwa dia memang tidak akan membawa orang lain saat bergerak. Namun yang kita bicarakan adalah kemungkinan. Aku hanya ingin mengkonfirmasi, agar kita semua bisa memilih pergerakan yang tepat." Indra menjawab bijak.

"...jadi, dia seorang diri pada saat itu?" Neji menyela, mendahului Indra.

"Ya, tepat seperti itu, DaiGuan-Jun."

.

Adalah malam yang dingin ketika mayat murid Sekte Yu diautopsi oleh Uchiha Itachi dan Otsutsuki Ashura. Meski belum ada perintah kapan semuanya dikebumikan, mereka harus menyelesaikannya sebelum fajar, sebelum mayat bertransformasi.

Itachi yang pertama menyentuh mayat itu, diikuti Ashura yang berjalan di belakang. Secara keseluruhan, dia yang tidak diinginkan membunuh dengan cara terstruktur; semua mayat utuh dengan anggota badan mereka. Benar-benar jauh berbeda dari pembantaian yang terjadi pada Sekte Lin. Sedangkan dalam kasus Sekte Yu, seolah-olah, si pembunuh ingin menyampaikan pesan kepada siapa pun yang menemukan jasad mereka.

Ashura memandang Itachi yang sejak tadi tidak mengatakan apa pun, seperti dia tidak menyadari keanehan yang sedang terjadi. Pasalnya, sejak memeriksa korban pertama, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikiran Ashura. Sebuah tanda kutukan terpahat di lengan para korban.

Apakah ini kesengajaan? Apakah dia yang tidak diinginkan ingin mendeklarasikan bahwa dia yang membunuh mereka?

Ashura menggelengkan kepala.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Itachi bertanya.

"Apa ada yang aneh?" Itachi melihat ke arah mana Ashura melihat, dan tidak mengatakan apa pun seolah apa yang dia lihat hanyalah hal wajar.

Namun, apakah Itachi benar-benar tidak melihat apa pun? Atau dia hanya berpura-pura?

"Tidak ada yang aneh dengan mayat ini," Itachi berkata. "Perintah kremasi harusnya segera turun."

Ashura tidak berkomentar di mana Itachi mengartikan sebagai persetujuan. Kemudian, mereka menyegel seluruh mayat satu per satu. Menutup autopsi dengan laporan konkret bahwa kremasi bisa segera dilakukan.

.

**Paviliun Barat, Kediaman Sekte Wu**

Sejak menjadi pemimpin seluruh Sekte—_meski hanya sementara—_belum pernah ada kesempatan bagi Neji untuk sekadar berbincang. Keberadaan Hinata belum ditemukan, kasus pembunuhan Sekte Lin juga belum mendapat secercah jalan, tetapi situasi berubah menjadi semakin tidak terkendali.

Dia berjalan keluar paviliun tempat di mana dia singgah, menuju halaman untuk memandang bulan sabit yang tertutup awan.

Malam ini, gulita lebih bersahabat. Mengalahkan kejora kecil yang bahkan jarang tampak. Sayu mendayu bersamaan dengan suara angin berbisik. Dan dia pun memejamkan mata, menelisik segala rangkaian peristiwa.

Bukan sebuah kebetulan adalah apa yang dia simpulkan. Terlebih, mengingat bagaimana Shandian-Jun menekan Itachi, sudah pasti apa yang berada di baliknya adalah kunci utama. Yang tidak dia pahami adalah, bagian di mana Itachi berbohong bahwa dia tidak melihat apa pun.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, DaiGuan-Jun?" Itachi memberi salam, berdiri beberapa meter di belakangnya. Pria itu baru saja selesai melakukan autopsi ketika seorang utusan membawa gulungan berisi perintah menghadap pada Pimpinan seluruh Sekte.

"Adakah yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" Neji balik bertanya, datar.

"Apa yang kau maksudkan?"

"Kenapa kau berbohong?"

"Aku tidak—"

"—kau melakukannya. Jangan membohongiku. Aku tahu kau menyembunyikan sesuatu."

"Itu hanya hipotesismu."

"Katakan, Itachi?!" suara Neji meninggi. Sangat tidak sabar mengetahui apa yang tengah pria itu sembunyikan. Pasalnya, Itachi tidak akan berbohong kecuali untuk melindungi sesuatu.

"Katakan?" Itachi tertawa sumbang. "Apa jika aku mengatakannya, kau bisa mendengarnya? Bukan. Maksudku ... apa kau mau menerima kenyataannya?"

Neji ingin sekali melolong, berteriak bahwa dia tidak mau. Namun, dia butuh pencerahan perihal hipotesisnya. Dia memerlukan penjelasan Itachi agar bisa mementahkan apa yang berada di kepalanya, tetapi bahkan sebelum Itachi membuat satu kata, dia sudah berada dalam ketakutan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan.

"Itachi. Tolong. Jangan buat pradugaku menjadi benar." Neji mengiba. "Katakan kalau semua ini salah. Hina—"

"—tidak mungkin melakukan itu, bukan?" Itachi memotong kalimat.

Neji menggertakkan giginya.

_Ya. Katakanlah 'tidak' karena aku tidak ingin dengar pembenaran._

"Bahkan jika kau berpikir ribuan kali, Hiasheyi tidak mungkin melakukan tindak adarma."

_Benar. Katakan kalau adik kecilku memang tidak melakukannya._

"...tapi, bangkai tidak akan selamanya tertutupi."

Neji memejamkan mata. Memperkuat cengkeraman di masing-masing sisi tangannya.

_Tolong. Jangan katakan._

"Cepat atau lambat, semua orang akan tahu bahwa—"

"—cukup! Jangan dilanjutkan. Jangan katakan apa pun lagi." Suara Neji meninggi.

"Neji, kau memintaku untuk tidak berbohong. Bahkan ketika aku mengatakan kejujuran, kau tidak ingin dengar." Itachi berkata. "Aku sudah peringatkan padamu. Dan ketika sudah seperti ini, kau memintaku berhenti?"

"Meski aku tidak mengatakan apa pun, dengan semakin banyaknya korban berjatuhan, itu akan menimbulkan tanda tanya. Bahkan, Shandian-Jun paham bahwa penghalang Sekte Yu hanya bisa ditembus oleh mereka yang diizinkan." Itachi memaparkan.

Namun, Neji bersikeras menolak logika itu. Dia lebih memilih percaya bahwa mereka yang diizinkan adalah orang lain. Bukan adiknya yang telah membangkitkan dia yang tidak diinginkan.

"Carilah bukti bahwa Hiasheyi memang tidak bersalah." Ujar Itachi. "Namun, kau adalah Pemimpin di sini. Mencari atau memburu, keputusan berada di tanganmu."

Neji menggertakkan gigi rapat-rapat. Itachi baru saja menamparnya dengan cara tak kasat mata. Sebagai seorang kakak, dia harus melindungi apa yang menjadi kewajibannya untuk dilindungi—Hinata. Namun, sebagai Pemimpin Sekte, dia harus membawa kebenaran sebagaimana sumpahnya—_meski berarti—_harus memburu adiknya sendiri.

Neji hampir meraung. Berkali-kali merapal permohonan maaf pada mendiang Hiashi. Sambil menengadah, dia menyembunyikan air mata yang tidak lagi terkendali. Yang sejak tadi meronta-ronta; memohon untuk diizinkan menyapa wajah mendungnya.

_Hinata ..._

Neji memanggil-manggil nama itu. Merintih dalam tangis teredam. Sungguh, kenapa Hinata melakukan semua itu? Apakah Hinata sangat membencinya hingga tidak percaya bahwa dia bisa menyibak kebenaran atas nama Lin Hyuuga?

.

"Nona Muda, makan dulu," Naruto menyodorkan segenggam buah segar pada Hinata yang sedari tadi duduk di atas batu, bermeditasi. Namun, Hinata bahkan tidak membuka matanya. Benar-benar menolak untuk bicara atau mengakui atensi seorang Naruto.

"Jika perkiraanku benar, mata istimewa milik klan Otsutsuki pasti tidak akan bisa dibohongi, cepat atau lambat mereka pasti menyadari." Imbuhnya, yang seketika membuat Hinata memicing.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Naruto menggeser tempat duduk, memaksa duduk di sebelah sang Nona. Sekali lagi menyodorkan sebuah apel. "Makan ini, lalu akan aku jelaskan." Ujarnya seraya memasang senyum. Menandakan bahwa amarahnya sudah mereda, dan dia berniat untuk berbaikan.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Maafkan aku. Kau bisa menamparku lagi nanti, setelah memakan apel ini."

Hinata merebut apel itu. "Jelaskan!"

Naruto menghela napas, memakan apel dengan cara mengunyahnya pelan, sembari menatap wajah Nona Mudanya yang sudah tidak sabaran. Naruto jelas tahu apa yang Hinata inginkan, tetapi membuat gadis itu menunggu jauh lebih menyenangkan dari pada bermain dengan sekumpulan mayat di Cemetery Hill—_tanah pemakaman kuno di bagian barat daya Gunung Hokuto._

"Naruto ..."

"Baiklah Nona Muda. Dengarkan aku," Naruto memberi jeda. "Kau pasti pernah mendengar bahwa aku dibesarkan oleh Ketua Hamura, bukan? Jauh sebelum Indra terlahir."

Hinata mengernyit. Dia pernah mendengarnya dari sang ayah, bahwa dia yang tidak diinginkan berkhianat terhadap guru yang membesarkannya. Namun, itu hanyalah tanggapan publik. Dia tidak pernah tahu bagaimana cerita aslinya.

Naruto tersenyum. "Kau berpikir aku pengkhianat, bukan?" dia bertanya. "...maksudku, jauh sebelum itu, bisa dikata bahwa aku pernah mengabdikan diri sebagai putra Hamura."

Hinata tercengang. Ayahnya mengatakan bahwa hubungan mereka hanya sebatas guru dan murid, di mana Hamura memiliki ketertarikan lebih terhadap kemampuan Naruto pada saat itu.

Hinata bertanya, "Lantas?"

"Sedikit banyak, aku tahu kemampuan yang hanya Klan Otsutsuki miliki, mantra, dan rahasia mata mereka." Naruto memaparkan. "Ada satu mantra kuno yang hanya bisa dikuasai oleh mereka yang terpilih, dan entah kebetulan atau sebuah kesialan, akulah orangnya."

"Apa itu?"

"_Painting Body Hint—_sebuah mantra yang merujuk ke penggambaran simbol atau karakter pada tubuh seseorang."

Apakah Nona tahu bagian mana uniknya?"

Hinata menggeleng.

Naruto melanjutkan, "_Painting Body Hint _hanya bisa dilihat oleh keturunan murni Klan Otsutsuki. Maksudnya, keturunan Hamura."

"Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan mayat yang kau bunuh?"

"Mantra ini bertujuan mengirimkan kode rahasia pada pimpinan. Misal aku melukis karakter di tubuh gagak, kemudian mengirimnya ke Kepala Sekte Go. Bahkan jika burung itu tertangkap, tidak akan ada orang yang tahu apa pesan yang aku kirimkan. Dalam kasus kali ini, aku telah membuat mantra di masing-masing tubuh mayat."

Namun aku tidak bisa berharap banyak. Kemampuan membaca _painting body hint _hanya bisa dilakukan bagi keturunan yang telah melalui fase tertentu. Jika autopsi dilakukan dengan mengikutsertakan Indra atau Ashura, kemungkinan mereka akan menyadari maksud pembunuhan yang aku lakukan."

"Kau memberitahu mereka rencanaku?"

Naruto menarik bibirnya menjadi segaris tipis. "Kau tahu siapa aku. Jangan ragukan kesetiaanku barang sekali, Nona Muda."

.

Matahari meninggi. Suhu dingin yang membungkus tubuh Hinata perlahan memudar. Dia perlu menjernihkan pikiran perihal rencana yang semalam Naruto buat.

Melamun, dia bahkan tidak menyadari ketika kakinya membawa tapak ke desa kecil bernama Desa Ging. Desa yang setahunya terbelakang sejak lama. Ditinggalkan oleh warganya karena wabah mematikan. Ketika kepemimpinan Senju Tobirama, Desa itu telah diblokade agar tidak ada yang mendekat. Namun, belum lama ini, desa itu mulai ramai. Naruto sering turun gunung, pergi entah ke mana kemudian membawa pulang makanan. Dan Hinata mulai berasumsi bahwa iblis itu pasti telah melakukan sesuatu.

Terkadang, Hinata sangsi bahwa Naruto adalah seorang iblis. Setahunya, pria itu membunuh tanpa pikir dua kali. Namun padanya, Naruto bahkan tidak pernah mencoba menyakiti sejak kejadian di mana pria itu terluka. Naruto memenuhi semua kebutuhannya tanpa dia minta.

Pria itu tidak pernah membicarakan apa pun tentang masa lalunya, atau kenapa hingga dia akhirnya diburu.

Berjalan semakin jauh, sayup-sayup Hinata melihat pria itu tengah berdebat dengan seorang nenek tua di salah satu gubuk. Nenek itu bertubuh kecil, punggungnya yang membungkuk, membuat dia harus mendongak-dongak saat menuding-nuding Naruto. Nenek itu baru berhenti ketika melihat Hinata berdiri di belakang pria itu.

"Aku bilang, jangan ganggu aku!" umpatnya seraya menutup pintu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Memangnya apa? Aku hanya mengambil tagihan. Dan nenek itu mengatakan tidak memiliki apa pun."

Hinata mengernyit.

"Bukan. Bukan. Tidak etis kalau aku merampok nenek-nenek tua. Aku juga tidak ada niat membunuhnya. Jadi, jangan memandangku seperti itu, Nona Muda."

Hinata tersenyum kecut. "...karena membunuhnya hanya akan sia-sia. Begitu?"

Naruto mengelus rambutnya sendiri, mendesah pelan ketika si nenek tua membuka pintu, memberikan bingkisan kecil seraya mendorong tubuhnya. Tanpa mengatakan apa pun, nenek itu kembali masuk dengan suara berdebum.

"Perbaikilah caramu berterima kasih, Nek!" Naruto tertawa-tawa.

Sungguh, Hinata tidak memahami pria itu. Beberapa waktu lalu, senyumnya bahkan lebih mengerikan dari pada Talvar. Geloranya terlalu kuat sampai-sampai iblis lain menjerit ketakutan. Namun jika seperti ini, jika tertawa selebar ini, mata biru bak samudra itu terlihat lebih berkilau. Tidak akan ada orang menyangka apa saja yang pria itu bisa lakukan. Naruto benar-benar terlihat seperti orang lain—_tepatnya—_seperti manusia biasa pada umumnya.

"Nona Muda?" Naruto melambaikan tangan. "Bagaimana kalau kita dapatkan sedikit lebih banyak?"

Hinata bingung, tetapi Naruto sudah menggiringnya menuju rumah demi rumah yang tidak Hinata sangka, ada orang.

Melihat Hinata, banyak dari mereka yang memilih bersembunyi. Entah trik apa yang Naruto lakukan, mereka keluar setelah beberapa saat. Memberikan makanan.

"Bagaimana kau melakukannya?"

"Bagaimana? Bahkan jika mereka ingin, mereka tidak bisa mengusirku." Naruto tersenyum bangga. "...maksudku, mereka tidak bisa menutup pintu karena salah satu kakiku ada di sana."

"Sebenarnya, siapa mereka?" tanya Hinata kemudian ketika mereka kembali ke gunung.

"Orang-orang terbuang." Naruto berkata. Menciptakan tanda tanya di wajah Hinata.

"Manusia membuang manusia lainnya. Kurang lebih, seperti itu."

"Lalu, para iblis tidak pernah membuang iblis lainnya?"

Naruto tertawa. Lantas menepuk kepala Hinata dengan tepukan pelan. "Aku tidak bermaksud menyinggung, tetapi kini, manusia dan iblis tidaklah jauh berbeda." Yang dipahami gadis itu.

Benar. Lambat laun, manusia mulai menyisihkan hati nurani yang membedakan mereka dengan iblis. Jika iblis membunuh dengan cara paling cepat, maka manusia membunuh dengan cara paling menyakitkan. Seperti yang seseorang telah lakukan pada keluarganya.

.

Upacara pemakaman dilakukan di kemudian hari, di depan keempat Sekte besar. Panji-panji khas Sekte Yu Chiha, dinaikkan. Simfoni penghantar tidur abadi berbunyi dalam akor seruling dan dawai-dawai Guqin.

Udara begitu tenang ketika tanah telah meleburkan tubuh perkasa mereka. Dan upacara khidmat itu diakhiri dengan genderang yang ditabuh tiga kali.

Uchiha Madara menjadi yang paling terakhir menatap pemandangan itu, meremas kedua tangannya dengan gelora kebencian yang tidak dia tutupi. Dia bersumpah, atas nama darah Pendahulu Sekte Yu, dia akan menyeret dia yang tidak diinginkan. Membunuh, kemudian menggantungkan kepalanya untuk dipertontonkan sebagai piala kemenangan.

"Pemimpin menunggu kita." Hashirama menepuk pundak Madara, menatapnya dengan pandangan lembut yang lantas disadari. Keduanya meninggalkan tanah pemakaman untuk menuju konferensi perihal perburuan.

Di aula, Hyuuga Neji duduk di tengah-tengah. Menekan kedua tangannya secara bergantian, gelisah. Melakukan perburuan sama halnya dengan memburu Hinata. Terlebih, dengan Uchiha Madara mengambil alih kuasa atas memimpin perburuan, sudah pasti tidak akan ada ampunan.

Andai Neji bisa menemukan pembunuh Sekte Lin, Hinata pasti akan kembali dan mengampuninya. Hinata juga tidak akan melakukan pembunuhan _beruntun _bersama dia yang tidak diinginkan. Namun, dia bahkan tidak tahu kapan dan bagaimana Talvar dicuri. Hal yang jelas hanyalah—pihak yang melakukan adalah bukan orang lain. Seseorang itu pasti mengetahui cara mengelabui mata para Hyuuga.

"Bagaimana, DaiGuan-Jun?" Indra bertanya. Memerhatikan pergerakan mata Neji yang bergerak turun, menekan ketakutan.

Neji gamang. Jika dia menidakkan, memutar demi mencari solusi lain, sama halnya dengan menambah kecurigaan, tetapi jika dia menyetujuinya, itu berarti bunuh diri. Dia tidak mungkin menyakiti Hinata, atau menggiring bahaya di sampingnya.

Maka, tidak ada pilihan lain selain memejamkan mata, menjadikan tanda tersirat bahwa dia menyetujui apa pun, tanpa berkomentar apa pun.

.

Selebaran sketsa wajah _dia yang tidak diinginkan_ terpasang di segala penjuru secepat penyebaran api. Berita dari mulut ke mulut semakin tidak konvensional. Dan masyarakat berada dalam keresahan.

Kian hari, penjagaan di gerbang-gerbang kota semakin diperketat. Banyak para pedagang luar daerah yang mengeluh, sebagian memprotes hingga terjadi aksi dorong antara mereka dan Kultivator pengawas.

Hinata sedang berada dalam antrian ketika kericuhan terjadi.

"Tolong segera maju, Nona." Seseorang di belakangnya berbisik. "Kami juga harus cepat-cepat."

Hinata berusaha mengabaikan kejadian di depan matanya—_di mana—_para Kultivator itu mengusir pedagang yang memberontak. Dia bisa saja menolong, tetapi muskil karena dia tidak ingin tertangkap. Terlebih, Naruto sudah menunggunya.

"Aku tidak bisa mendapatkannya di sekitar sini. Belilah semua yang ada dalam daftar ini, dan kembalilah sebelum petang." Pesan pria itu sebelum dia turun gunung.

Sekilas, Hinata mengerti bahwa daftar itu hanya bisa didapatkan di toko obat besar. Dan kota terdekat adalah Kota Cunyu, Provinsi Fog Road.

Menurut informasi yang dia dapat, toko itu berada jauh dari gerbang dengan plakat besar.

"Nona, ada yang bisa aku bantu?" seorang herbalis bertanya.

Hinata berusaha menutupi wajahnya, memberikan daftar yang Naruto buat, tanpa kata.

"Aku belum pernah melihat Nona. Apakah kebetulan Anda tidak berasal dari sini?"

Hinata hampir menjawab, tetapi tertahan akibat sang pemilik toko berteriak pada herbalis di depannya. Meminta untuk segera melayani pelanggan mereka.

"Mohon maaf atas ketidaksopananku. Tolong tunggu sebentar." Sang herbalis pergi ke belakang, meninggalkan Hinata di depan konter.

"Bisakah aku mendapatkan ini?" sebuah suara menyita perhatian Hinata. Gadis itu menoleh hanya untuk melihat rombongan tuan muda ketiga Go di depan konter yang sama dengannya, berjarak sekitar tiga meter.

Merasa ada yang memperhatikan, Otsutsuki Toneri menoleh. Namun, dia tidak menemukan siapa pun.

Hinata bergeser lebih jauh, gelisah. Dia perlu pergi secepatnya atau Toneri benar-benar akan menyeretnya kembali. Membawanya untuk menemui Neji.

Gadis itu menggerakkan kakinya dalam ritme cepat, menghitung berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan si herbalis untuk menyelesaikan pesanannya.

Dia akan benar-benar pergi jika dalam hitungan ke sepuluh, si herbalis belum kembali.

"Nona, sila—"

"Ini uangnya." Hinata menyela, meninggalkan sekantung koin perak di konter.

Merasakan gelagat aneh, Toneri melangkah meninggalkan konter, mengikuti Hinata yang berada dalam balutan tudung hitam. Satu langkah Toneri, menuntun Hinata untuk membuat dua langkah, begitu pun seterusnya hingga keduanya terlibat dalam aksi kejar.

Hinata tidak tahu banyak jalan, yang dia tahu hanyalah melarikan diri secepat mungkin. Dan Toneri adalah pengejar ulung. Mengikis jarak di antara mereka dalam labirin kota. Yang bisa Hinata harap adalah; Toneri tidak mengirim sinyal atau kekacauan benar-benar terjadi. Karena sepanjang pelarian, sketsa wajah dia yang tidak diinginkan tersebar hampir di setiap sudut tempat—_yang artinya—_Naruto tidak bisa muncul. Tidak boleh.

"Tunggu sebentar! Tolong berhenti!" Toneri berteriak. Namun, langkah Hinata semakin cepat, menuju ke arah pasar tempat di mana banyak orang berada.

Sedangkan Toneri mengerang. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain mengirim sinyal berupa suar kecil yang meletus di udara. Lantas, para murid Sekte Go dan pasukan aliansi di menara terdekat mengirim bantuan.

"Cari seseorang bertudung hitam!" para pasukan Kultivator segera beranjak. Menyebar ke segala penjuru pasar.

Pasar Kota Cunyu adalah pasar terbesar di provinsi Fog Road. Jalan sempitnya bahkan lebih ramai dari jalan umum provinsi lain. Di siang hari, gang kecil Cunyu difungsikan sebagai toko barang antik. Sedangkan di malam hari, akan disulap sebagai tempat hiburan terbaik.

Dan di sanalah Toneri. Berdiri di antara celah sempit. Memandang dengan cara berputar. Dia tidak bodoh untuk tidak mengenali gestur seseorang yang dia kenal.

Hiasheyi baru saja berada di sekitar sini. Namun, kenapa dia melarikan diri? Apakah dia tidak tahu betapa hancurnya Neji?

Jawabannya memang, Hinata tidak ingin tahu. Jika Neji tahu rasanya hancur, harusnya dia tidak pergi di hari itu. Harusnya Neji tidak pernah meninggalkan Green Leaf dan mengenal _orang itu._

Kaki Hinata terasa kebas. Sedangkan dengan serempak, suara langkah para pengejar kian terdengar.

_Haruskah begini akhirnya?_

Langkah Hinata kian memelan, tubuhnya sudah berada dalam kelelahan yang luar biasa. Jika tidak dapat berlari, maka jalan kedua adalah bersembunyi. Namun, bahkan sebelum dia bersembunyi, seseorang lebih dulu menariknya, membekap mulutnya dan merangkulnya dari belakang.

.

.

.

**Bersambung**

Akhirnya berhasil update setelah berjuang selama dua minggu ini untuk kembali plotting. Karena jujur, ada sebagian hal yang Nao tidak ingat.

Terima kasih bagi kalian yang setia menunggu,

Nantikan update selanjutnya ya ...

Best Regards,

Nao Vermillion


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Drama, Fantasy, Tragedy, Suspense, Mistery**

**Pair : [Naruto U. Hinata H] Neji H**

**.**

**.**

**Cerita ini dibuat dengan tidak menginginkan keuntungan materiil apa pun**

**.**

**Naruto milik Kishimoto Masashi-sensei**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Invisible Chronicle**

**Chapter 5: Celah**

"...?!"

Hinata mendongak, terkejut bukan main melihat Naruto yang tengah mendekapnya. Memerangkapnya dalam sebuah sentuh perlindungan. Namun, bagaimana bisa? Sangat muskil bagi pria itu untuk berada di sini dalam waktu singkat, kecuali memang sejak awal dia mengikutinya.

Hinata ingin sekali bertanya, mengapa dan bagaimana, tetapi pria itu terlalu cerdik untuk menduga. Dalam satu gerak cepat, Naruto telah memutar tubuh mereka hingga Hinata bisa merasakan dinginnya dinding yang menabrak punggungnya. Dan embusan hangat yang menerpa sisi telinganya. Kemudian, pria itu berbisik, "tetap seperti ini."

.

Rombongan pengejar melompat dari atap ke atap. Di atas tanah Fog Road, puluhan tapak mengentak. Menimbulkan kericuhan hingga ke tepi-tepi.

Sungguh, waktu berputar lebih lambat dari biasanya. Hinata bisa merasakan napas Naruto yang sedikit tertahan, dan bagaimana suara jantungnya menggema-gema. Terlebih, di bawah tekanan gelora samudra miliknya, Hinata benar-benar dibuat tidak berkutik.

_Katakan sesuatu._

Namun, Naruto tidak membuka suara. Dia lebih suka memerangkap waktu barang sejenak untuk mendalami apa yang sebenarnya terjadi—_maksudnya—_ikatannya dengan sang Nona.

Pria itu tahu, sadar betul bahwa dia tidak bisa muncul setelah pembantaian yang dia lakukan tempo lalu. Maka, dia harus menggunakan tangan orang lain untuk bertindak—_meski berarti—_harus sedikit membahayakan Hinata. Yang tidak ingin dia akui adalah, bagaimana barang _sepersekian_ detik dia mencoba dengan sengaja membiarkan Hinata sendiri. Dia tidak bisa mengendalikan, kapan dia sangat peduli atau terlalu enggan peduli pada gadis itu.

Dia adalah iblis. Hati nuraninya tidak akan bisa dibeli, tetapi gadis itu mampu membuatnya menyerah tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Misalnya, seperti ini.

Hinata berujar. "Mereka sudah pergi." Yang tidak menimbulkan reaksi nyata Naruto. Pria itu sama sekali tidak bergeming.

"Mereka sudah tidak ada lagi." Dan sekali lagi tidak mendapatkan respons.

"Naru—"

"—kita kembali." Naruto melepaskan mantra teleportasi sebelum Hinata sempat menyadari. Membawa mereka kembali ke gunung Hokuto.

.

Silau matahari terhalang dahan, rantingnya bergoyang akibat kibasan angin musiman. Bergesekan dengan sesamanya, mereka melantunkan simfoni dalam hening. Dan suara melengking sang Hiasheyi menjadi satu-satunya gurindam lain.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Hinata benar-benar mengempaskan tangan pria itu ketika sampai di sana. Mendorongnya untuk memberi jarak.

"Menolongmu." Pria itu sama sekali tak acuh.

Hinata melempar obat yang baru saja dia beli tepat ke dada Naruto dengan mata yang berkilat-kilat. Namun, pria itu malah tersenyum ketika menyadari bahwa Hinata melakukan tepat seperti yang dia minta.

"Lain kali, lakukan seorang diri." Hinata berkata, "lagi pula, kau sedang tidak membutuhkan obat."

"Kata siapa? Aku memintamu membeli obat tentu karena aku memang membutuhkannya, Nona ..."

"Untuk meracuni mereka yang makan dari _kaki dan tangannya?_" gadis itu mengerang, "...Naruto, tolong! Tolong sadari waktu dan tempatnya!"

Naruto menggeleng. "Nona Muda, ini adalah _mereka yang lain._ Kalau aku tidak memiliki obat, tidak ada pilihan lain selain cepat-cepat menghilangkan rasa sakit mereka."

Hinata mengernyit. "Mereka? Siapa _mereka yang lain _yang kau maksud?"

"Nona melarangku membunuh mereka yang _tidak_ makan dari kaki dan tangannya."

Hinata gagal paham. Seingatnya, dia bahkan tidak pernah mengatakan hal itu.

"Nenek pemilik kedai."

Hinata mengernyit, mengingat pembunuhan apa saja yang Naruto lakukan sejak bersamanya. Kemudian, perlahan-lahan, dia pun terperangah.

"...hanya ... karena itu?"

"Jangan katakan _hanya_ kalau-kalau kau ingat."

"...jangan katakan—"

"Tepat seperti yang Nona pikirkan."

Hinata dibuat tidak bisa berkata-kata. Pasalnya, terlalu tabu bagi dia yang tidak diinginkan membantu manusia. Lebih muskil lagi kalau itu hanya karena sebuah perintah dari golongan sesama mereka, yang dengan sengaja memasang mantra pengikat demi keegoisannya.

Bahkan, lidahnya tersendat barang sekadar untuk mementahkan kalimat pria itu.

.

Sebuah gulungan baru saja Ashura terima. Aliansi memerintahkannya untuk memantau Tower yang akan dibangun di perbatasan Fog Road dan Even Ground. Jika ditilik baik-baik, lokasi tersebut jauh dari permukiman—_yang artinya—_perlu menyibak belantara demi memunculkan hawa manusia.

Di gulungan tersebut juga dikatakan bahwa hutan tersebut sering menelan korban beberapa waktu terakhir. Sedangkan Sekte yang bertanggung jawab; Sekte Yu, masih dalam keadaan kacau akibat pembantaian di arena buru.

Dari kota Mingzi, provinsi Even Ground, perlu waktu setidaknya dua hari dengan berjalan kaki, dan satu hari jika terbang menggunakan pedang. Dengan cuaca bersahabat, Ashura menjamin dia akan tiba bahkan sebelum gelap.

Bertolak dari Mingzi, Ashura dan beberapa murid senior Sekte Go meninggalkan kediaman.

Kabut masih menyebar ketika rombongannya berangkat. Bahkan, batang surya belum membiaskan sedikit pun pusakanya.

"Bagaimana mungkin kita dikirim ke sana sedangkan murid Sekte Yu dikirim ke gunung Hokuto?" Salah seorang murid mengeluh. "Tuan Muda Kedua Go, tidakkah Anda pikir terjadi diskriminasi di sini? _The Great Hokuto _menyimpan banyak misteri. Sudah pasti dapat menjadi tempat persembunyian terbaik."

Ashura hanya melirik. Tidak berusaha memberi argumen, "—lebih baik kita bergegas." yang membungkam para murid.

Jelas, Ashura tahu ada pihak yang sengaja menjauhkannya. Ada yang sudah mengetahui bahwa Hiasheyi telah membangkitkan iblis tertinggi dan tengah merencanakan konspirasi. Jika dipikir kembali, spekulasi sang kakak dengan penemuannya ketika autopsi terlalu nyata jika dikatakan sebuah kebetulan.

Dia memang belum yakin, tetapi matanya tidak bisa dibohongi oleh mantra yang terukir di tubuh mayat murid Sekte Yu.

'_Mereka yang makan dari kaki dan tangannya.'_

Sebuah frasa terselubung yang jika diterjemahkan secara harfiah berarti; mereka yang mendapatkan pengayoman, mencari dan mendapat nafkah di bawah kuasanya.

.

**Gunung Hokuto**

"Kita akan mendirikan Tower di sini. Pembangunan akan dilakukan selama satu minggu dan penyelidikan harus dilaksanakan dalam tempo secepat-cepatnya!" Itachi membacakan gulungan. "Kita akan membagi penelusuran dalam tiga waktu. Sisanya melakukan pembangunan dan pengawasan."

"Penelusuran pertama dimulai dari arah timur kemudian bergerak ke arah barat daya. Sebelum fajar menyorot esok, pasukan harus bergerak." Itachi menghela napas sejenak. Nada suaranya rendah ketika melanjutkan, "—ingat, pastikan memasang penghalang yang mengenali lawan!"

Itachi menutup pidatonya. Kemudian, dia berbalik untuk mematri keagungan sang Hokuto. Tempat pertama dia harus menelusur jejak—_sang Hiasheyi._

.

"Kau—" Hinata mengerang tidak percaya. Kedua tangannya sudah melepuh, tetapi Naruto bahkan belum menggunakan tangan kanannya.

Sejak surya terlelap kemarin, Naruto kembali melakukan pelatihan. Medan terjal telah rata akibat tebasan Kuramasada. Densitas pohon menderit-derit, akar-akar telah menyembul, kocar-kacir.

Tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada pria itu, kali ini, tidak ada belas kasihan. Naruto mengabaikan fakta bahwa dia kelelahan, bahwa tangannya terluka. Kemudian, dengan angkuh pria itu berkata, "...kau harus lebih kuat untuk bisa membunuh mereka, Nona Muda. Kau tahu bagaimana cara kerja dunia ini, bukan?"

"Jika kau tidak memiliki kekuatan, maka abaikan. Jika kau memiliki kekuatan, injak mereka sampai kesakitan."

Di atas tanah lembab sang agung Hokuto, kedua mata Hinata memanas. Demi membunuh satu orang, dia harus mengorbankan banyak nyawa. Demi membalas satu orang, dia menggadaikan hati nuraninya pada iblis pemilik neraka.

"Bahkan jika aku mati, aku pastikan membawanya bersamaku, Naruto." Hinata menyerang kembali. Sedangkan pria itu terus mengelak, menepis Kuramasada dalam satu sapuan. Sebisa mungkin tidak melakukan balasan.

Satu hal lagi yang tidak terelakkan—_tepatnya—_tidak bisa didustakan adalah; bahwa dia tidak baik-baik saja.

Bohong jika dia tidak peduli. Bohong jika dia mengatakan dia tidak tersakiti. Karena satu kesakitan Hinata berarti seratus jarum menusuk batinnya. Satu tetes darah gadis itu berarti ribuan siksaan untuknya.

Namun, menunduk haram hukumnya. Dia adalah iblis, dan Hinata adalah sang Hiasheyi, putri Hiashi.

"Kau masih serius dengan semua ini, Naruto?" Hinata mengibaskan pedangnya, mengarahkan tepat di bawah dagu pria itu. "Ini belum ada sepuluh menit sejak lidahmu bersilat."

"Kau ingin aku membunuhmu?"

Naruto mematung. Sejak ... kapan?

"Kau tidak memberiku istirahat dan sekarang kau ingin menyerah? Lucu sekali."

"Bisa ..." suara Naruto tertahan, "...kau— turunkan pedangmu, Nona?"

Hinata tidak bergeming. Tetap mempertahankan ujung pedangnya.

Sungguh, Naruto tidak tahu kapan tepatnya dia lengah atau—_telah memiliki celah—_hingga Putri Hiashi itu bisa menyergapnya.

"Kita harus obati lukamu lebih dulu."

"Jangan alihkan pembicaraan!"

"Kau terluka."

"Jangan memulai, Naruto ..." Hinata memejamkan mata. Mencengkeram Kuramasada kuat-kuat.

_Cukup!_

Naruto merapal mantra; menidurkan sang pusaka. Kemudian, tanpa bisa dia kendalikan, Kuramasada telah berpindah tangan padanya sebelum Hinata membuka mata.

Dia membawa Nonanya ke hilir air terjun untuk membasuh luka. Kemudian membalut luka itu dengan sobekan kain, secepat yang dia bisa.

Riak air mengalun di antara senja tanpa bilur surya. Suara lembutnya terembus dalam sentuh ketegasan. "Katakan sakit kalau memang sakit. Mintalah aku berhenti jika menurutmu aku sudah keterlaluan."

Hinata memandangnya. "Di masa depan, jangan pernah membuatku mengulanginya!" Naruto meremas kedua tangan Hinata. Menggigit bibir kuat-kuat, seolah tidak meyakini apa yang dia utarakan meski netranya mengandung unsur berlawanan.

"—dan ... jangan pernah sakiti dirimu tanpa aku ... di sisimu."

Lajur suara Hinata tersendat, kelu bukan main. Sungguh, kemerduan yang Naruto tawarkan terlalu manis untuk dirasa. Cawan madu bercangkang toba itu terlalu digdaya. Dia tidak ingin percaya, tidak mau menerima asa begitu saja.

"Kita belum makan sejak kemarin sore. Apa yang ingin kau ingin aku dapatkan?"

Embun merebak di kedua mata Hinata. Dia menunduk, menekan elemen—_terkejut, haru, takut—_yang berbaur menjadi satu gugus.

"Aku belum mendengar apa pun. Berarti kau akan menerima apa pun yang aku bawa." Pria itu menyimpulkan. "Kau harus kembali ke desa Ging. Lewati jalur yang aku katakan, dan tetaplah di rumah Nenek Chiyo. Jangan buat pergerakan apa pun!"

Sekali lagi Hinata tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Memandang punggung lebar Naruto hingga pria itu hilang dari pandangannya.

Logikanya, mereka terikat kontrak terbatas. Jika dendamnya selesai, mereka tidak lagi memiliki ikatan. Jadi, dengan tenggat waktu ini, tidakkah sikap pria itu berlebihan? Tidakkah kesetiaan Naruto terlalu menakutkan?

Hinata tidak ingin merasakan perasaan ini, tetapi dia tidak bisa menampik fakta bahwa bersama iblis itu, dia merasakan sebuah perasaan—_nyaman._

.

**Paviliun Angin, Markas Utama Aliansi, Red Fortress**

Otsutsuki Indra mematri peta yang diletakkan di atas meja Cendana berukir bulan sabit. Berdasarkan keputusan pemimpin aliansi; Uchiha Madara, kelompok Ashura menuju arah selatan, sedangkan kelompok Itachi menuju barat laut. Jika suatu kebetulan terjadi sesuatu di barat laut, maka pihak Ashura-lah yang paling terakhir datang, dan pihak mereka tidak akan diuntungkan.

Ashura adalah penyelidik pertama yang menemukan bukti keterlibatan Hiasheyi dengan dia yang tidak diinginkan. Namun, keberadaan kelompok Ashura terpaut jauh, seakan-akan ada yang tidak menginginkan Tuan Muda Kedua Go itu terlibat lebih dalam.

"_Hah," _Indra mendesah. Dia merapikan gulungan perkamen, menyegelnya dengan mantra tingkat tinggi. "Kirimkan ini pada Ashura sebelum matahari terbit!" Ujarnya pada sang ajudan.

Ajudan itu mengeluarkan sebuah jimat, kemudian menghilang bersamaan dengan cahaya yang bersinar.

Jika prediksinya tepat, Itachi akan menemukan Hinata lebih dulu bahkan sebelum Ashura tiba. Dan itu tidak boleh terjadi. Tertangkapnya Hinata oleh aliansi sama halnya dengan mengubur kasus pembantaian Sekte Lin. Hinata memang pelaku dalam kasus kedua, tetapi tanpa kasus pertama, gadis itu tidak akan melakukannya—_tepatnya—_kepercayaan dalam hati nurani Hinata telah lebur bersama terbakarnya seluruh Sekte Lin malam itu.

.

Senja telah berganti oleh malam, ketika Hinata menunggu Naruto di rumah nenek Chiyo. Hokuto tidak memperdengarkan bunyi lain selain suara-suara penghuni malam yang sahut menyahut. Dia menengok ke arah pintu berkali-kali, memastikan deritan suara pintu adalah pria itu, tetapi yang dia dapati hanyalah ketukan angin.

Naruto memang sering pergi entah ke mana, tetapi sejak pria itu memintanya untuk tidak melakukan pergerakan, dia tidak bisa untuk tidak khawatir.

Saat ini, keempat Sekte pasti telah mencoba memburunya. Mengabaikan pokok permasalahan utama, yang memaksanya menjadi seperti sekarang ini.

Tanpa sadar, dia meremas Kuramasada.

"Nona Muda, sebenarnya, apa pekerjaan kalian?" nenek Chiyo bertanya. "Mengapa kalian membantu kami?"

Hinata tercengang sesaat, kemudian memandang nenek Chiyo. "Apa maksud Nenek?"

"Nona tidak terlihat seperti kami. Apa kebetulan Anda berasal dari negeri seberang?"

"Kami pengelana. Kebetulan ingin membuat persinggahan."

"Si bodoh itu, tidak terlihat tipe yang akan membawa uang, atau memilikinya." Hinata terdiam, sama halnya seseorang yang sedang dibicarakan.

Naruto termangu melihat Nona Mudanya melalui celah pintu. Kemudian, samar-samar, melihat gadis itu mengendurkan genggaman pada Kuramasada.

Tubuh Hinata masih duduk tegak ketika mengatakan, "dia memang tidak." Sembari menyunggingkan senyum samar.

Sayang, Naruto masuk tepat saat Hinata menghilangkan senyumnya. Pria itu mengacungkan dua ekor kelinci yang sudah dia panggang dan sekeranjang sayur siap masak. "Maaf, terlalu malam."

Hinata tidak merespons.

Naruto memberikan bawaannya ke nenek Chiyo, kemudian menarik kursi untuk lebih dekat, duduk tepat di samping nonanya. Berbisik dari samping. "Besok, aku akan mencari rusa, atau ayam liar."

"Aku tidak mengatakan apa pun."

"Kau terlihat tidak senang, aku pikir, kau tidak ingin makan kelinci." Hinata memejamkan mata, pusing mendengar jawaban absurd Naruto. Pasalnya, pria itu bukan tidak tahu, melainkan ... sengaja.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kau mendapatkannya, Nona." Naruto menarik satu paha kelinci, meletakkannya di piring sang Nona sembari mengedik.

.

Malam ini, gumawan memeluk lekat sang bulan. Langit lebih sayu daripada malam-malam lalu. Udara berembus tipis, melantunkan tembang sunyi yang mendesing-desing.

Uzumaki Naruto merenung, memandang candra yang menggantung tanpa penyangga. Dia harus membawa Hinata pergi secepat mungkin, bersembunyi di tempat yang tidak akan dijamah oleh Aliansi. Namun pertanyaannya, di mana? Mengingat tabiat Uchiha Madara, tempat-tempat yang mungkin dia jamah, pasti sudah disabotase.

Jika dia bisa merebut Talvar, maka akan lain cerita. Satu guncangan Talvar di tangannya, Hokuto bisa terbelah. Aliansi akan hancur dalam satu kedipan mata. Namun, dia tidak akan melakukannya.

"Kau di sana?" Naruto menangkap batu kecil yang dilemparkan. "Nona Muda?"

Hinata bersandar di pohon tempat Naruto berada. "Naruto ..."

"Apa?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan? Bukankah ini sudah masuk jam tidur?"

"Sejak kapan kau mengingat-ingat jam tidurku?" Hinata mendongak, melemparkan satu batu kecil lagi yang ditangkap pria itu.

"Sejak kapan Nona pandai menyelinap untuk menemuiku malam-malam?"

Hinata terbata-bata, mengundang gelak tawa sang pemilik Kuramasada.

"Sebenarnya ..." Hinata mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Ada yang ingin aku katakan."

"...ini mengenai Nenek Chiyo dan yang lain."

"Aku mendengarkan."

"Berapa lama mereka bisa bertahan?" Hinata meremas kedua sisi pakaiannya. Membiaskan gelak tawa _dia yang tidak diinginkan._

Senyum Naruto berangsur kaku, berubah menjadi segaris tipis dengan gurat kewaspadaan. Pasalnya, nada yang dipilih Hinata sangat tidak koherensif. Nyata bahwa apa yang akan gadis itu muntahkan adalah sesuatu yang tidak dia inginkan.

"Bisakah kau berjanji satu hal padaku?"

"Pernahkah aku mengingkari janjiku?" yang dijawab senyum samar Hinata.

_Benar. Pria itu tidak pernah. _Dia yang tidak diinginkan tidak akan menjilat ludahnya sendiri seperti kawanan manusia serakah berkubang ribuan dosa.

"Kelak, jika kita meninggalkan tempat ini, atau ketika sesuatu terjadi padaku, aku ... ingin kau melindungi—mereka untukku."

Sesaat, satu dentuman menghantam batin Naruto. Pria itu meremas batu kecil di tangannya. "Aku pastikan, tidak akan ada yang terjadi."

Hinata mendongak. "Sepertinya, kau lupa. Kali pertama kita bertemu, kau sangat ingin lepas dariku. Apa kau berubah pikiran?"

Naruto menggigit bibir dalam kuat-kuat.

"Kita, harus segera menyerang. Kejahatan orang itu harus segera diketahui khalayak, sebelum mati dengan cara yang paling menyakitkan." Kedua mata Hinata menajam.

"Tidakkah kau terburu-buru?" Naruto menggulirkan mata, melirik melalui sudut mata. "Bagaimana kau akan mengirimkan bukti yang tidak kita miliki? Kau ingin menjadi umpan, ditangkap, membuka suara sebagai saksi sekaligus korban?"

"Ide yang bagus." Yang membuat Uzumaki Naruto spontan turun dari pohon. Pria itu berdiri tepat di hadapan Hinata, memaksa gadis itu mendongak.

"Nona Muda, dengarkan aku!" napasnya menderu. "Tidak hanya dia yang memiliki jejak pembunuh. Kau sekarang pun, adalah seorang pembunuh. Kau pikir, bagaimana akhirnya?" nada suara Naruto meninggi. "Terbunuh! Kau hanya akan terbunuh agar semua tidak terkuak!"

"Maka, buat agar aku tidak terbunuh!"

Naruto memukul pohon di belakang Hinata. Mengerang. "Kau masih percaya pada Hyuuga Neji!"

Hinata menunduk, tetapi digagalkan pria itu. Naruto mencengkeram wajahnya kuat-kuat. "Dengar, jangan pernah lupakan, bagaimana kau putus asa hingga kau memutuskan memanggilku. Bagaimana orang yang kau percaya, mengkhianatimu?!"

Hinata terbatuk. "Lepaskan aku!"

"Katakan, apa kau masih percaya padanya?"

Hinata tertawa sumbang. Meremehkan. "Bagaimana kalau, karena aku percaya, maka aku melakukannya?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku bilang, aku tidak setuju?" cengkeramannya di wajah Hinata menguat. Tidak bermaksud memberi peringatan main-main.

"Aku ... Tuanmu, Naruto!" geraman rendah Hinata mengandung unsur penegasan. "Jangan pernah lupakan, bahwa karena akulah kau menghirup kembali udara di dunia."

Kali ini, wajah Naruto menggelap. Matanya mendadak kelam, seolah apa yang Hinata katakan memantik sesuatu di dalam dirinya. Dia mundur satu langkah; melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Hinata dan berkata dengan nada rendah. "Baiklah. Lakukan sesukamu."

"Namun, jangan pernah ... memanggilku." Dan berujung meninggalkan perdebatan secara final.

_Sialan betul?!_

Naruto mengumpati diri sendiri. Dia tidak mungkin menyetujui usul bodoh Hinata, tetapi dia tidak bisa menolaknya pula. Karena yang dia lakukan hanyalah menghindar.

Bukan, bukan karena dia tidak bisa melakukan semuanya, melainkan, dia takut jika semua berada di luar rencana, seperti bagaimana jika—Hinata terbunuh? Tidak ada yang bisa menjaminnya. Bahkan, jika dia bergerak untuk menyelamatkan Hinata, itu hanya akan menuai ketidakuntungan di pihak mereka.

Setidaknya, itu yang dia pikirkan. Namun, Hinata memaksanya berputar arah untuk melawannya. Gadis itu terlalu keras kepala. Tidak mau mendengarkan. Dan dia; Naruto enggan untuk mengaku kalah.

.

**Hutan Kabut, Perbatasan Fog Road dan Even Ground**

"Tuan Muda Kedua Go, ada surat dari Shandian-Jun untuk Anda." Seorang Kultivator muda bersimpuh, menjunjung gulungan perkamen merah berpelat keemasan.

Pembangunan Tower di hutan kabut baru sampai tahap pertengahan. Pembabatan hutan belukar baru seperempat jalan, tetapi secara tiba-tiba dia dikejutkan oleh kedatangan ajudan sang kakak. Seorang murid senior Sekte Go bernama Isshiki Otsutsuki.

"Kau bisa kembali." Ashura memberikan sebuah gulungan lain sebagai balasan.

Dia membuka gulungan. Kedua alisnya perlahan menyatu seiring karakter yang dia baca. Menggulung perkamen beberapa kali, tetapi noktah yang terukir di perkamen tidak ada yang berubah.

_Penculikan Hyuuga Hinata dari tangan Uchiha Itachi._

Ashura memejamkan mata. Penculikan katanya? Rancu sekali. Jika itu adalah perintah terselubung, paling rahasia, Shandian-Jun harusnya memintanya untuk memburu, bukan melakukan penculikan. Atau ... adakah yang dia lewatkan?

Ini baru sehari sejak pasukan aliansi menyebar. Mungkin baru sehari pula pasukan Itachi tiba di Hokuto. Belum ada suar yang dinyalakan, artinya Hinata memang belum ditemukan.

Kakaknya itu juga tidak menyebutkan 'pasukan' Itachi, melainkan hanya nama Itachi tanpa embel-embel apa pun.

Sebenarnya, apa yang telah dan akan ZhiWang-Jun lakukan?

Pasalnya, jika Ashura mengingat ke belakang, tidak ada alasan dominan yang bisa membuat seorang Itachi melakukan pembunuhan. Meski begitu, fakta dan alur yang kakaknya tunjukkan tidak bisa serta merta ditampik; kematian murid Sekte Yu di acara penobatan, pembantaian di arena buru hingga munculnya Hiasheyi saling berkaitan.

"_Jangan takut. Aku diperintah hanya untuk membunuh kakinya, bukan kepala."_

"_Jangan salah paham. Aku bilang, akan bermain. Sebagai saudara yang baik, aku tidak akan membunuh Sektemu."_

Pupil Ashura bergetar, jemarinya mendadak ngilu mengingat apa yang pemilik Talvar utarakan.

Apa yang dikatakan Uzumaki Naruto benar adanya. Iblis itu tidak berdusta perihal siapa yang dia bunuh. Meski dulu Naruto digadang-gadang tidak pandang dulu, tetapi faktanya, sejak kebangkitannya, iblis itu hanya membunuh dalam satu kubangan—_seolah-olah—_memang diperintah demikian.

Sebagai mantan murid Hamura, Naruto yang dicap sebagai pengkhianat bahkan berani menggunakan mantra Klan Otsutsuki demi memberi petunjuk dengan mengukir mantra di tubuh korban. Bisa dikata, mereka masih berada di dalam satu tujuan, meski menaiki kapal dengan panji yang berbeda.

Dan kini, dia paham mengapa kakaknya menurunkan perintah 'penculikan'.

Jadi, tanpa memenggal waktu, dia pun bergegas. Meninggalkan hutan kabut untuk bertolak ke Hokuto.

.

Beginilah adanya. Gunung Hokuto memang telah dimantrai oleh mantra tingkat tinggi. Sejak fajar hingga petang, tidak ada satu pun iblis yang berani menampakkan diri. Terlalu menyeramkan jika disebut sebagai kedamaian.

Senyap. Tanpa ada satu pun kicau burung. Seolah, _The Great Hokuto _telah menjelma menjadi peradaban.

Setan mana yang telah melakukannya?

Itachi mendesah. Belum ada informasi dari rombongannya yang berpatroli perihal tanda-tanda peradaban itu sendiri. Namun, ditilik dari perubahan aliran sungai; tanah yang digali, batu yang disusun di tepi-tepi, saringan air, tanggul kecil yang membentuk proses irigasi, sudah dapat disimpulkan bahwa tidak hanya terdapat satu dua jiwa, melainkan sekelompok. Dan di dalam kelompok itulah, Hiasheyi bernaung.

Itachi membereskan peralatannya. Bersiap melakukan penyelidikan secara independen. Mantra tingkat tinggi, bukan berarti tidak memiliki celah.

.

"Nona Muda, Nona Muda!" nenek Chiyo tergopoh-gopoh memasuki ruang belakang. "Penghalangnya hancur!"

Hinata tercengang, tidak lantas merespons hingga Nenek Chiyo perlu mengguncang lengannya. "Nona Muda, penghalang telah hancur. Itu harus segera diperbaiki atau kawanan iblis akan datang mendekat ketika malam berkunjung."

Hinata masih terdiam.

_Hancur katanya? Omong kosong?!_

Uzumaki Naruto tidak pernah membiarkan penjagaannya melemah, bahkan ketika pria itu meninggalkan jejaknya di Hokuto. Penghalang sang pemilik Talvar itu tidak akan bisa hancur kecuali dengan Talvar itu sendiri, atau secara kebetulan ada yang bisa melukai Naruto. Atau, dalam presisi lain, bisa juga terjadi jika itu adalah sebuah—_kesengajaan._

Hinata segera bergegas. Dia perlu membuat penghalang sebelum tempat mereka bernaung terendus oleh aliansi. Dengan Kuramasada di tangannya, dia menancapkan pedang itu di tanah, kemudian mengulang mantra yang pernah Naruto lakukan—_meski dia tahu—_tidak akan sekuat penciptanya.

Namun, Kuramasada tidak bereaksi sedikit pun. Bilur birunya bahkan tidak menunjukkan eksistensi.

Hinata mengulang cara yang sama hingga ke sekian kali hanya untuk menuai angka nihil. Kuramasada benar-benar mati, berubah menjadi seonggok rongsokan besi.

"Nona Muda, apa yang terjadi? Di mana pria itu?" Nenek Chiyo bersimpuh, mengguncang kedua lengannya yang jatuh seperti daun gugur.

"Nona Muda. Malam akan segera datang, apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Nenek, apakah kau memiliki jimat kertas?" Hinata menoleh, tetapi Nenek Chiyo menggigit bibir keriputnya, menggeleng pelan. "Yang sudah digunakan tidak apa."

Nenek Chiyo tetap menggeleng. "Nona Muda, kami tidak memilikinya." Maka jadilah ketakutan Hinata bertalu-talu.

Pada dasarnya, Hokuto adalah sarang para penghuni malam. Iblis dan setan kelas atas sering berpesta, mencari mangsa ketika malam menyangga. Keabsenan mereka pada peradaban bukan tanpa sebab, melainkan karena adanya sang pemilik rantai tertinggi. Namun, iblis itu pergi entah ke mana. Sejak semalam, hawa keberadaannya seolah menghilang di antara redupnya candra.

"Bawa semua orang untuk bersembunyi!" Hinata berkata. "Aku akan mencari cara untuk mengamankan tempat ini."

.

Derap langkah kaki menyayat sunyi. Tanah coklat kemerahan terasa lunak tak bertulang. Di antara gulita, nyanyian malam terdengar berkuasa.

Hinata menumpu tangannya di kedua lutut, terengah-engah. Dia tidak bisa menemukan iblis itu. Uzumaki Naruto tidak ada di mana pun dia mencari—_maksudnya—_di sekeliling puncak Hokuto. Dia tidak bisa turun ke area lembah atau sedikit lebih jauh, karena malam-malam ini adalah saatnya bulan dikelilingi oleh kegelapan. Kurva edarnya yang hanya sebatas senyum, kini benar-benar tenggelam.

Hokuto terasa ganjil, diikuti sunyi yang menggigil.

Berjalan sedikit menuruni bebatuan, sebuah aksara kasat mata tiba-tiba bersinar. Suara retakan batu memecah malam, menyebabkan kawanan gagak mengkerat ketakutan.

Seketika, punggung Hinata diserang rasa dingin, merambat cepat melebihi kecepatan api menyambar.

Itu pasti iblis penunggu batu bertuah. Di dunia Kultivasi, iblis ini menempati peringkat _Wrath (kejam)—_menyebabkan kehancuran dalam radius kota. Tentu saja, menghancurkannya bukanlah apa-apa.

Tanpa sadar, Hinata pun berlari. Sebisa mungkin menjauh dari Desa Ging, meski berarti harus menuruni lembah.

Iblis itu memecah batu dengan suara berderak, kemudian melolong hingga menggetarkan tanah. Tingginya yang mencapai sepuluh kaki, dengan kaki yang tak kalah besar, menapak di tanah. Guncangan dahsyatnya bahkan meretakkan fondasi Tower aliansi sejauh dua mil.

.

"Iblis?" seorang murid Sekte Yu berdiri, memandang kawannya yang berada dalam lingkaran api unggun tunggal. Sama tegangnya.

"ZhiWang-Jun belum kembali. Mereka yang berpatroli, tak kunjung mengirim suar."

"Towernya retak! Haruskah kita menunggu suar? Bagaimana jika mereka dalam bahaya dan tidak bisa mengirimnya?"

Semua orang berpikir. Meninggalkan barak tanpa perintah bisa dianggap sebagai pembelotan. Namun, menghabiskan waktu untuk menunggu juga bukanlah opsi bagus.

"Kita hanya akan mencari tahu, tidak ada yang boleh melemparkan senjata karena kita belum tahu iblis apa itu." Semua orang mengambil keputusan bulat. Menarik pedang dari masing-masing punggung mereka. Kemudian terbang menuju arah barat daya.

Sayang, Hokuto telah bangun dari tidurnya. Dari timur laut hingga barat daya telah dikelilingi oleh kegelapan.

Gumpalan kabut menyebar tanpa tanda hujan. Ketika rongga dada dipenuhi oleh udaranya, sebuah pemikiran oposisi berkelebat. Meracuni dengan cara paling mematikan_. _Biasanya, menyerang mereka yang memiliki lubang menganga di sudut dada. Dengan jatuhnya banyak korban, rombongan pengintai pun terpaksa tidak melanjutkan. Berharap ZhiWang-Jun segera menyelesaikan keganjilan dan kembali untuk membuat rencana.

.

Bilah pedang berwarna merah membelah kabut, diikuti derap langkah yang bergerak tergesa.

Baru saja, iblis dalam kelas _Wrath _telah bangkit. Dengan tingginya kegelapan dan aura negatif di Hokuto, bisa jadi iblis itu tidaklah bangkit secara tunggal. Bertolak belakang dengan situasi kemarin. Seolah apa yang membungkus dan melindungi Hokuto telah menguap menjadi embun.

Udara terasa lebih menyesakkan. Serbuk-serbuk kehitaman menguar dari tanah yang terbelah.

Sementara di tempat perkara, iblis batu bertuah bergerak mengejar Hinata—_tepatnya—_apa yang gadis itu punya. Sesuatu yang paling diidamkan oleh mereka para penghuni kegelapan.

"..._akh!_" Hinata tunggang langgang di antara medan terjal. Meski kakinya terluka akibat menginjak berbagai macam ranting, bukan berarti dia akan menyerah. Uzumaki Naruto tidak akan pernah membiarkannya terluka. Pria itu juga tidak bisa meninggalkannya seperti seonggok sampah.

Setidaknya, itulah yang dia pikirkan. Karena pria itu yang lebih dulu memupuk asa, memaksa hatinya menyerah. Memaksanya menerima sandaran dengan mengabaikan ikatan mereka.

Dia juga tidak bermaksud mati, atau sengaja menumbalkan diri. Dia hanya menginginkan fakta, tetapi pria itu malah berpikir sebaliknya.

Sapuan dahsyat menghantam tubuh Hinata tepat saat dia berkutat dengan teman kecilnya. Tubuhnya terpental sejauh sepuluh kaki, jatuh menghantam hulu.

"_Uhuk!_" darah kental menguar dari mulutnya. Hantaman itu begitu kuat hingga kedua tangan dan kakinya serasa tak bertulang.

Iblis batu bertuah telah tiba di depan mata. Siap untuk mengambil harta sang Hiasheyi.

Hinata menggigit bibir kuat-kuat. Matanya tak berkedip menghadapi kematian yang dapat datang tanpa jeda.

Rupanya, Uzumaki Naruto berdusta. Kesetiaannya hanyalah semu belaka. Kepeduliannya adalah fatamorgana. Maka, jika malam ini dia mati, jika pria itu tidak datang hingga detik terakhir, dia pastikan akan menyeretnya bahkan setelah kematian.

.

Si iblis batu mengayunkan lengannya, siap mencabik-cabik tubuh Hinata. Sabit kematiannya bahkan meruntuhkan densitas pohon yang berderet memeluk sang agung Hokuto.

Hinata menggigit bibir kuat-kuat, siap akan rasa sakit yang akan mengoyaknya hingga tulang. Melebur menjadi serpihan. Sementara telinganya menulikan pendengaran.

Gurindam kesenangan sang iblis melengking. Gempita merasuki tawanya yang menggelegar menyayat malam.

Hinata kembali terbatuk. Angin kencang telah menekan daerah pernafasannya hingga nyaris tersumbat.

* * *

_Dia ... Akan mati!_

_Segera!_

* * *

Kilat cahaya membelah angkasa. Menukik layaknya elang yang memburu mangsa. Mendesing hingga menimbulkan bunyi nyaring.

Geraman hebat kembali terjadi. Kali ini, diikuti ribuan sayatan tanpa jeda. Kemudian, waktu seolah berhenti. Gulita tiba-tiba tenggelam, digantikan ratusan array_—lingkaran sihir—_yang menggempur bak meriam yang menginjak gajah.

Bumi bergetar sekali lagi ketika hujan anak panah berapi meluncur, melahap iblis batu. Lidah apinya memblokade kawanan iblis lain yang diam-diam bersembunyi.

Dan semua ... luluh lantak. Tak tersisa. Apa yang api itu bakar, melebur menjadi serpihan monokrom. Tepat seperti malam itu. Malam di mana cakar dan kuku Hyuuga dikremasi secara paksa.

Angkara murka dan ketakutan Hinata berbaur menjadi satu. Putri Hyuuga itu tidak pernah ingin selamat oleh tangan _orang itu._ Nyawanya hanya milik dia seorang, tidak untuk digadaikan pada iblis bercangkang manusia. Jika saja Kuramasada ada di tangannya, melakukan perlawanan bukanlah sesuatu yang muskil. Namun, fakta menamparnya. Menegaskan bahwa dia tidak lagi memiliki apa-apa.

Hinata berusaha menggerakkan seluruh tubuhnya yang hampir mati rasa. Merangkak menjauh dari si pembunuh Sekte Lin Hyuuga. Berusaha untuk tidak menangisi nasib.

Sayang, anggota geraknya berkhianat. Dia benar-benar lumpuh akibat pedang yang menancap di kedua tangannya. Mengunci dengan tanah.

"_Akh!_" satu jeritan lolos dari bibir Hinata. Gadis itu hampir mendongak, merapal _srauph—_kutukan sumpah serapah—pada pembunuh itu, tetapi mata pedang merah lebih dulu mengakuisisi lehernya. Menahan apa pun yang hendak dia lakukan.

Kemudian, dalam satu embusan, orang itu berkata. "Kita bertemu lagi, Hinata ..."

.

.

.

**Bersambung**

Mina~ akhirnya kesampaian Nao buat chapter lima. Sempat bingung mau meletakkan adegan, dan beginilah jadinya. Semoga tidak mengecewakan kalian yang setia menunggu berbulan-bulan.

Sebenarnya, chapter lima telah selesai separuh sejak lama. Karena harus ikuti ff kolab; The Tale of Northwind, jadi The Invisible Chronicle sengaja dipending.

Setelah chapter ini update, Nao akan fokus ke TToN Chapter 12A dan 12B.

Sekedar informasi, The Invisible Chronicle akhirnya masuk tahap Polling Indonesian Fanfiction Awards 2019 di genre: Best Drama Multichapter dan Best Supranatural Multichapter. Pun termasuk ff kolab Nao berjudul TToN dan Saigo no Yuki (cek lapak Kimonoz)

Kuy ... voting ff Nao di IFA2019. Caranya ... buka beranda Nao dan cari link yang telah Nao Share ya ... mohon bantuannya~~

Best Regards

Nao Vermillion


End file.
